The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide
by JDFlame20222
Summary: All of your favorite horror movie characters are trying to get off of their feet, so they're all stuck living in Michael Myers's house! Can the nightmares go ONE day without a fight? Find out right here on this spooktacular story!
1. Dolls and mirrors

The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide

XDWAZ UUUUUUUUUUP? Hey-a! I bet you thought this was a Sonic songfic. lol. Not this time. I've decided to write a series for my favorite horror movie characters!

I came up with a new story series since it's close to Halloween! No worries, I'm still writing chapters for my story "The Sonic The Hedgehog Show Special 2". Keep checking back for new updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the following brands. I do own the story though. Warning: Based on who you ask, this story could be fluff. Rated T for minor bad language, smoking,  
beer drinking and due to the writer's (my) paranoia. lol.

Chapter 1

It was nighttime and Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Leatherface along with Max the Rottweiler were in the Michael Myers house as all of them were there,  
"trying to get off their feet". Michael Myers's house looked just like it did in "Halloween: Resurrection". Freddy Krueger was in Michael Myers's fridge, looking for something to drink.  
Ghostface and Leatherface were sitting on Michael's couch watching football. "DID YA SEE THAT FOLKS?!" Asked the announcer on the television. "THE NEW ENGLAND PATRIOTS HAVE JUST SCORED ANOTHER TOUCH-DOWN!" Ghostface was drunk, getting another beer out of a box of bud light that was sitting next to Michael Myers' lamp on a side-table.  
Scream opened the can of beer, drinking it with a strange drunk smile. "Did ya see that, L.F.?" Asked Scream. "Tim Brady scored another freaking touch-down!" "Looks like all of that prayin' on one knee worked out for him." Michael Myers walked out of his kitchen, as he brought out a bowl of popcorn. Jason was in the kitchen with Freddy. While Freddy was opening a soda can, Jason was lighting a cigarette. Ghostface dumped some beer in Max's bowl.

10 minutes later...

Max was asleep on the floor while Scream and Leatherface were still watching the New England Patriots play against the Cincinnati Bengals.

Jason was standing behind the couch, blowing out smoke from the holes in his mask.

Suddenly, the nightmares hear Michael Myers's door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Said Freddy Krueger.

And with that, Freddy went to answer the door and put his gloved hand behind his back.

"Your Dominoes Pizza is here." Said the pizza guy.

The pizza guy was really fat, wore glasses and had a nasty attitude.

"Thanks." Replied Freddy.

"Nice sweater." Snapped the sarcastic pizza guy. "Going caroling later?"

"No, actually-" Answered Krueger before getting cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Responded the pizza guy. "You can put my tip right here."

The fat man turned around to show his side pocket.

"Here's a tip:" Began Freddy.

The pizza guy just rolled his eyes.

"Never mess with a guy with a clawed glove!" Finished Freddy with his signature laugh, shoving his claw into the pizza guy's stomach.

The pizza guy screamed as dropped the pizza on the ground and stuck his arms up in the air like an idiot.

(Author's note: You can imagine what's happening. I'm not saying because of the freakin' rating! LOL XD)

When the pizza guy "stopped screaming", Freddy Krueger just flung the large man with a flick of his arm and off of his claw, the pizza man flew and landed in a bush.

Freddy Krueger just let out an evil chuckle, bent over and grabbed the pizza boxes and bags.

As Krueger walked into the doorway he smirked. "Hey guys...I found a way to get free pizza from Dominoes." Said Freddy with another evil chuckle.

"Nice, man." Replied Scream with a thumbs up as he opened the last bud light can and drank it.

"No offense, man but I think that you've had enough to drink, bro." Said Jason Voorhees.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? MY MOM?" Snapped Scream. "I THINK I'VE JUST-" Scream cut himself off as his mask turned green and he covered his "mouth" with his hands.

"Ha ha." Said Michael Myers.

"Shut it, killer mime!" Snapped Scream. "I'll be right back!" And with that, Scream ran to the bathroom.

"Ew, disgusting." Said Freddy Krueger.

"Yep, no doubt." Agreed Jason.

Camera cuts to Scream in the bathroom washing his hands with his "face" normal.

As Scream turned off the water, he turned around to face the mirror.

Scream did a breath check as he toke a deep breath, then exhaled into his hand and toke a sniff. The stench cracked the mirror.

"Meh, a little gross still BUT I'm about to eat pizza." And with that, Scream walked out of the bathroom to rejoin with his "friends".

"Hey, Mike? You ever feel that there's so much quiet?" Asked Freddy.

"Uh-huh." Answered Michael Myers as he toke a bite out of a slice of pizza.

Jason and Leatherface were eating, watching the monster truck rally.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Scream. "WAZ UUUUUUUP?"

"Oh, God. There goes that silence". Muttered Freddy Krueger.

"Sweet! Pizza." Said Scream as he toke a slice.

"Hey Krueger, did you-" Asked Jason Voorhees before getting cut off.

The nightmare stared at Michael Myers's door getting chopped with an axe.

"HEEERE'S CHUCKY!" Exclaimed Chucky.

"What the he-" Asked Freddy before getting interrupted.

"Chucky!" Called Tiffany. "You said this was Andy's house."

"Well excuse the hell out of me for forgetting." Replied an annoyed Chucky.

"Wait a minute, why WERE we going to Andy's house?" Asked Glen. "Just for a visit?"

"Uh...SURE, yeah, that's it." Lied Chucky. "We were TOTALLY "visiting" Andy for old time's sake."

"No, you idiot." Said Glenda that also lived in Glen's body.

"What the hell?" Asked Freddy Krueger.

"Hey, 'sup, Fred?" Greeted Chucky.

"Glenda lives in Glen's body." Said Tiffany.

Freddy and the rest of the nightmares just raised an eyebrow.

"It's complicated." Added Chucky.

Everyone heard a crack from another room.

"What the?" Asked Scream.

"Let's go see what that was from the other room." Suggested Tiffany.

Camera cuts to everyone in Michael Myers's bedroom.

Nothing.

"Well, screw it. Let's go eat pizza." Said Chucky.

When all of the nightmares were walking out of the doorway, they saw a paranormal-like light coming from Michael's bed.

All of the monsters turn around and see the light taking a form.

"Looks like a little girl." Said Glen.

The girl's head spun around. "Stop it!" Screamed the little girl. And with that, she stopped glowing and returned to "normal".

"Hello, friends." Greeted the girl.

All of the nightmares were weirded out as they did nervous waves.

"Have you seen my dolly?" Asked the little girl.

"How did you get here?" Asked Glen.

"I've always been here." Answered the girl.

Michael Myers fainted.

"Sissy." Muttered Chucky.

Tiffany elbowed her husband.

"Jason, you hold him up while I try to get him conscious again." Suggested Freddy.

Jason Voorhees did as suggested as Freddy jumped and disappeared into Michael Myers's head.

"Where did he go, Dad?" Asked Glen.

"How should I know?" Chucky answered as he asked a rhetorical question.

Camera cuts to inside of Michael Myers's mind.

Michael was sitting on the floor shaking with his arms wrapped around his legs.

With a flash, Freddy Krueger appeared.

"Freddy?" Asked Michael Myers.

"The one and only." Answered Freddy Krueger.

"Oh my God! Can't I have ANY privacy in my OWN MIND?!" Exclaimed Michael.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Mike?" Asked Freddy, crouching to match Michael Myers's height.

"I-I...I think I know that girl." Answered a freaked out Myers.

"What?" Asked Freddy.

"Ever since I was a teenager, I remember seeing something, but then it disappeared." Answered Michael Myers. "The girl's head would spin around and sometimes puke."

"I think I saw a movie like that. Do you remember it?" Asked Freddy Krueger.

"Mm-hmm but I think THIS little girl IS real and has been here ever since I was 17." Answered Michael Myers.

"Well, maybe you should talk with her." Suggested Freddy. "But you have to be conscious/awake."

"Okay, let's see what happens." Replied Michael Myers.

And with that being said, with a flash, Freddy disappeared and returned to the bedroom as Michael Myers's eyes opened.

"It's about time." Said Ghostface.

"What happened?" Asked Jason Voorhees as he let Michael go.

Michael Myers didn't answer as he had a serious look on his face. "Little girl, what's your name?" The white masked man asked.

"Regan. Regan MacNeil." The girl answered.

"How old are you?" Asked Michael Myers.

"15." Answered Regan.

"So, you were haunting me ever since I was 17? Why?" Asked Michael Myers.

"Call me crazy but I felt safe with you. Like an older brother." Answered Regan. "Both of my parents went insane from when I didn't know how to control it."

"C-C-Control what?" Asked Michael Myers.

"I'm possessed, like in that movie about the possessed girl." Answered Regan MacNeil.

"What the hell?" Asked Freddy Krueger. "Your parents let a 5-year-old watch "The Exorcist"?".

"I know right, what the freak." Agreed Regan. "It was on T.V. my parents didn't want me to watch it but it, as I like to call it fought with them and drove them insane."

"Did they ever kill anybody?" Asked Glen.

"After they went insane, constantly." Answered Regan.

"Sounds relatable." Mumbled Glen.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Mr. Myers. I thought that your house was the only safe place and it wouldn't let me go anywhere else."

For some odd reason, Michael Myers couldn't help but show a small smile.

"It's okay. Call me Michael." Replied the white masked killer. "But I do warn you, all of us are serial killers."

"Yeah, MOST of us." Muttered Chucky.

"What does your doll look like?" Asked Freddy.

"You promise not to get offended?" Asked Regan, pointing at Glen.

"I guess not...what?" Asked Glen.

"She kinda looks like a female version of Glen." Responded Regan MacNeil.

Chucky couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe she's in the closet." Suggested Michael Myers. "I-I saw a creepy doll in there but left it, and THAT'S why I haven't opened my closet in 9 years."

Freddy Krueger joined Chucky in his laughter.

Glen blushed a little as he became embarrassed.

Freddy laughed his way to the closet, opened it and picked up the doll.

"Yay!" Cheered Regan MacNeil. "Thank you, Uncle Freddy."

Krueger just handed the doll to Regan as he blushed in embarrassment.

"HA!" Exclaimed Glen. "Who's laughing now?"

"Atta boy, Son." Said Chucky. "Now, all you have to do is kill an idiot off of the street."

"Doubtful." Replied Glen with a smirk.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Tiffany. "Look!"

Regan's doll looked just like Glen's sister Glenda from "Seed of Chucky".

"Can we please see that doll for a minute, sweetie?" Asked Tiffany.

"Sure...why?" Asked Regan.

"Wanna see her alive?" Asked Tiffany.

"Yes! That would be a dream come true." Answered Regan handing Tiffany the doll.

"Sweetface, take this to the bathroom. Chucky, give Glen that weird gem." Instructed Tiffany.

"Fine." Muttered Chucky. "I don't see where this is going."

Glen toke the doll to the bathroom. Everyone didn't hear anything except... "SEPARATE!" Shouted Glen from the other room.

A big flash came from Michael Myers's bathroom.

"What the f-" Asked Scream before getting cut off.

"You shouldn't talk that way in front of a little girl!" Snapped Tiffany.

Chucky just looked wide-eyed as he saw the flash.

When the flash was gone, the bathroom door opened and out came Glen and the female doll who came to life. Well, sort of...

Chucky fainted.

"Sissy!" Called out Glen as he teased his father.

Freddy Krueger started to bust out laughing as Tiffany chuckled.

"Daddy's right, you've toughened up a little, now you just need to kill someone. Like a man." Said Glenda, teasing Glen.

"Glenda! Come to Mommy." Called an overly exited Tiffany.

Glenda came over to her mother as Tiffany hugged her tight.

Chucky woke up. "G-G-G-Glen...AND...Glenda?" Asked a freaked out Chucky.

Regan MacNeil smiled as a "family reunion" was going on.

"You can keep her." Said an exited Regan.

"Thank you SO much, Regan." Responded Tiffany.

Chucky was exited.

"Well, there you go, Dad." Said Glen, teasing Chucky.

"There you go, Dad what?" Asked Chucky.

"Remember? You and mum were were fighting saying I want a boy and I want a girl." Answered Glen. "Now, you can have it both ways."

Everybody except Chucky and Tiffany laughed.

"Come on, everybody. Pizza's here." Said an Exited Michael Myers

Everybody excitedly went down stairs.

Half an hour later...

Everybody was full and empty pizza boxes and bags were everywhere.

"Aw man, you sure know how to throw a good party, Mike." Said Chucky with a burp.

"Agreed." Agreed Freddy Krueger.

"Come on, everybody, let's say it all together as loud as we can." Announced Scream. "WAZ UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Everybody started to do Scream's noise. "WAZ UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Everybody laughed but then all of a sudden...

"WAZ UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Shrieked a voice from Michael Myers's bathroom.

Everybody jumped as they heard the horrible shriek.

"I'll check it out." Said Regan MacNeil. "It, you know what to do."

And with that said, Regan started to glow and dissapear.

Camera cuts to Regan MacNeil appearing in the bathroom. She looked around but didn't see anything.

Then, the horrible shriek came again: "WAZ UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Regan saw a silhouette figure in the mirror and she disappeared once more.

Camera cuts to Regan MacNeil appearing on the couch again.

"What the hell was that?!" Asked Freddy Krueger.

"You're not gonna believe this." Answered Regan MacNeil. "I-I saw something in the mirror."

What happened in the bathroom? Will the nightmares control their cursing habits? Find out in the next chapter! What did you think? Please review. See you next time.

End Credits:

Created by: JDFlame20222

Inspired by: Horror movies. lol.

Special thanks to my friend Dre.

Cast List intended:

Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger

YouTube user cryptkaper as Jason Voorhees

Dave Sheridan as Ghostface/Scream

YouTube user joshiiwuh as Leatherface

Jared M. Gordon as Michael Myers

Dog barking and howling sound effects as Max the Rottweiler

Brad Dourif as Charles "Chucky" Ray

Billy Boyd as Glen Ray

Ariel Winter as Regan MacNeil

Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany "Tiff" Ray

Jessica DiCicco as Glenda Ray


	2. A bloody maximum overdrive

The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide

XDWAZ UUUUUUUUUUP? Hey-a! I'm back with another chapter of "The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the following brands. I do own the story though. Warning: Based on who you ask, this story could be fluff. Rated T for minor bad language, smoking,  
beer drinking and due to the writer's (my) paranoia. lol.

Chapter 2

Last time we saw our favorite movie monsters, they were watching sporting events, drinking, smoking and Freddy Krueger killed a pizza guy that was crappy at his job with an attitude to boot. When everyone thought that they were going to eat pizza and watch sports on TV peacefully, they were wrong when Chucky's axe cut through Michael Myers's door. But, that wasn't enough drama. Then, Michael Myers met face-to-face with his childhood nightmare that befriended the gang. And THEN, they got scared out of their minds when they heard a horrible shriek coming from the bathroom. What will happen next? Who or WHAT made that brain-piercing scream? Find out right here on this chapter.

Previously on The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide: Regan saw a silhouette figure in the mirror and she disappeared once more.

Camera cuts to Regan MacNeil appearing on the couch again.

"What the hell was that?!" Asked Freddy Krueger.

"You're not gonna believe this." Answered Regan MacNeil. "I-I saw something in the mirror."

Now: "Oh great, let me guess ANOTHER deadbeat is coming to stay with us?" Asked a sarcastic Freddy Krueger.

Scream, Jason and Chucky shrugged their shoulders in an annoyed manner.

"No offense, Jay." Said Freddy.

"I hate that nick-name." Replied Jason Voorhees.

"Well, which one of you idiot boys are going after it being men?" Asked Glenda in a rude manner.

All of the guys just looked at each other.

"You know, I would but...I need to get fitted for a bigger robe since I drank beer and stuff." Answered Scream, making up an excuse to hide the fact that he's afraid.

"I need to kill a couple of trespassers by Camp Crystal Lake so..." Answered Jason Voorhees, sharing the exact feelings as Scream.

Leatherface just shrugged his shoulders. "I need a new blade for my chainsaw."

"What about you, Daddy?" Asked Glenda.

"Uh...my..knife?" Answered Chucky. "Yeah, that's it, just needs to be sharpened."

"Sick it, boy!" Glenda yelled in hopes that Max would start barking.

But instead, Max just ran behind the couch and whimpered.

"All right SO, everyone's a coward. I'll do it." Said an annoyed Glenda.

"B-B-B-But what if there's a monster in there?" Asked a freaked out Scream.

Everybody just looked at Scream, raising eyebrows.

"Uh...my bad." Said Scream. "Never mind."

"We'll all go." Suggested Freddy.

"Oh great, now we'll die together." Mumbled Michael Myers.

"Well, I have a chainsaw." Said Leatherface.

Camera cuts to everyone in the bathroom.

"What the freak, the figure was right here in the mirror." Said Regan MacNeil.

"You don't need any proof, we all heard it and it came from here." Responded Freddy Krueger.

"Maybe you should do that noise, Scream." Suggested Michael Myers.

Scream nodded his head "yes". "WAZ UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP?"

Nothing happened.

"Maybe we have to be out of the room." Suggested Glen.

Everybody walked out of the bathroom and stood by the doorway.

"WAZ UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP?" Said Scream.

The shadow-like figure came back in the mirror. "WAZ UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP?" Shrieked the voice.

"NOW!" Yelled Freddy Krueger.

The monsters came back in the bathroom where they met face-to-face with the silhouette.

"It kinda looks like a woman." Said Michael Myers.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Commanded Scream.

The silhouette began to fade to a physical form. The silhouette revealed to be a woman. She had spiked auburn colored hair, brown eyes, a silver chain necklace with a diamond incrusted heart,  
ruby-red lips and a blood-stained black and crimson red dress. Her skin was the shade of old lace and her hair had a bit of blood dripping.

"Jeez, you didn't have to yell. I'm right here." Said the woman in the mirror.

Michael Myers's eye twitched.

"Oh no you don't, I had to enter your dream to wake you up once." Said Freddy Krueger as he saw Michael close to fainting again.

"Who are YOU?" Asked Michael Myers.

"My name is Mary but I'm more known by "Bloody Mary"." Answered Bloody Mary.

Michael Myers fainted.

"Well, I'm not going in this time." Said an annoyed Freddy Krueger.

"Bloody Mary?" Asked Scream. "DUDE, I have tried that mirror thing for years, so I almost thought you weren't real."

"Firstly, I'm not a dude. Second, a LOT of idiots try to do that." Replied Bloody Mary.

Freddy Krueger just started to chuckle.

"Oh shut up, Fred." Said an annoyed Scream as he crossed his arms.

"That's WHY I'm known to kill people and/or rip their eyes out. It's EXTREMELY annoying." Added Bloody Mary.

Michael Myers woke up from his sleep. "I remember trying that YEARS ago when I was 18." Said Michael.

"Yep, I remember this mirror." Replied Bloody Mary. "There have just been SO many idiots doing that thing in the mirror."

"Dude, is it possible for you to come out of that mirror?" Asked Scream.

Bloody Mary just rolled her eyes and walked out of the mirror. "Does that answer your question, "dude"?" Asked the annoyed woman from the mirror as she mocked Scream.

"Yeah, man." Answered Scream.

"First intoxicating my mirror home here with your disgusting beer breath and now calling me a man." Muttered Bloody Mary.

"We have pizza, wanna slice, mi lady?" Asked Scream that was still drunk despite "going to the bathroom" earlier.

"Is he friends with you?" Asked Mary.

"..." Freddy hesitated. "Yeah, I guess. He's a total idiot when he's drunk but then again, when he's sober, kinda dumb then."

"Hey.." Wined Scream. "You guys know you like me."

"Yeaah, let's get pizza." Said Chucky.

Camera cuts to everyone back by the couch, eating pizza.

"Hey, man...Michael, we should probably take this to the table." Suggested Scream. "There might be some more "friends"."

"Ha ha." Replied an annoyed Chucky.

"Aw come on, what are the odds of that?" Michael Myers asked as a rhetorical question.

Everybody moved to the table that was in Michael Myers's kitchen eating pizza.

"Ya know somethin', everybody?" Asked Scream.

Nobody answered.

"I love it here." Said Scream.

"Well, who knows? Maybe we could do this all the time." Replied Jason Voorhees

Suddenly, everybody heard tires screeching outside and head-lights coming from the window. (Author's Note: The truck is the Happy Toyz Co. White-Western Star 4800 truck from "Maximum Overdrive".)

CRASH! A truck crashed through Michael Myers's wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouted the monsters.

The truck honked its horn.

So, a couple of new members of the "gang" have been added. What will become of Michael Myers's house? Will more characters stop coming in? What did you think of this chapter? Please review. Well, I'll be working on the next chapter. See ya! XD

End Credits:

Created by: JDFlame20222

Inspired by: Horror movies. lol.

Special thanks to my friend Dre.

Cast List intended:

Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger

YouTube user cryptkaper as Jason Voorhees

Dave Sheridan as Ghostface/Scream

YouTube user joshiiwuh as Leatherface

Jared M. Gordon as Michael Myers

Dog barking and howling sound effects as Max the Rottweiler

Brad Dourif as Charles "Chucky" Ray

Billy Boyd as Glen Ray

Ariel Winter as Regan MacNeil

Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany "Tiff" Ray

Jessica DiCicco as Glenda Ray

Courtenay Taylor as Bloody Mary


	3. Another one bites the dust

The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide

XDWAZ UUUUUUUUUUP? Hello! I'm back with another chapter of "The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the following brands. I do own the story though. Warning: Based on who you ask, this story could be fluff. Rated T for minor bad language, smoking,  
beer drinking and due to the writer's (my) paranoia. lol.

Chapter 3

Last time we saw our favorite movie monsters, they met face-to-face with the legend Bloody Mary, revealing to be another one of Michael Myers's childhood nightmares.  
When they all got settled, eating pizza once again, the Green Goblin truck from "Maximum Overdrive" came in for a "pit stop". How will the monsters deal with not only each other, but now a truck?  
Let's see how this'll play out.

Previously on The Horror Slasher-flic Series: "Ya know somethin', everybody?" Asked Scream.

Nobody answered.

"I love it here." Said Scream.

"Well, who knows? Maybe we could do this all the time." Replied Jason Voorhees

Suddenly, everybody heard tires screeching outside and head-lights coming from the window. (Author's Note: The truck is the Happy Toyz Co. White-Western Star 4800 truck from "Maximum Overdrive".)

CRASH! A truck crashed through Michael Myers's wall.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouted the monsters.

The truck honked its horn.

Now: "..." The nightmares were speechless.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Scream.

"I dunno." Answered Jason Voorhees.

"It looks like a truck." Suggested Michael Myers.

"It is, it says "Happy Toyz Co." Said Glen.

"I wonder if it can talk..." Wondered Scream.

"No, dumbass. Trucks don't talk." Muttered Chucky.

"I don't know, I wouldn't doubt ANYTHING after your freaky gem thing separated Glen and what's her name to a dude and a dudette." Scream replied in a defiant tone.

"True that." Agreed Jason.

"Oh, not you too." Muttered Freddy Krueger.

"Honey, see if there's a driver." Said Tiffany.

"There's probably gonna be a driver, Tiff." Responded Chucky.

Chucky walked over to the truck. "It's like everybody's an idiot today." The killer doll muttered.

The truck honked its horn.

Chucky looked at it wide-eyed.

The truck honked in Morse code.

"I think it's trying to communicate." Wondered Freddy.

The truck continued honking.

"I think it's Morse code." Suggested Regan.

"What the hell is "moose code"?" Asked Scream.

"MORSE code." Corrected Regan. "It's a kind of communication by tapping or honking."

"Can you understand it?" Asked Michael Myers.

"I think so, Michael." Answered Regan. "It said...there is no driver, you..."

"You what?" Asked Scream.

"Something I shouldn't say." Answered Regan.

"Whisper it to me." Instructed Freddy.

Regan nodded as Freddy Krueger leaned over. She whispered in the clawed killer's ear.

"Ohhh." Said Freddy with a cocky chuckle as he smirked.

"What did that piece of shit call me?" Asked Chucky.

"A LITTLE piece of shit." Answered Freddy with a laugh.

"UP YOURS A-" Shouted Chucky before interruption.

"CHUCKY!" Snapped Tiffany.

Chucky toke a deep breath. "UP YOURS, A-HOLE!" the killer doll shouted out of anger.

The truck honked again.

"What did that "moron" say?" Asked Chucky.

"He's laughing." Answered Regan.

"Ohhh...your gonna get yours ONE of these days." Grumbled Chucky.

"Then how did he diver without no driver?" Asked Scream as he was still drunk.

The truck honked.

Scream turned to Regan.

"He said "electricity, you dumbass"." Said Regan.

Scream just shrugged his shoulders.

"He also said I am trying to drop this...uh..."a-hole" to a cave or ditch to die." Added Regan. "Awww..."

"Can we see the guy?" Asked Michael Myers.

The truck honked its horn again.

"He said "yep"." Answered Regan.

"I think I will call you...Green-face." Said Scream as he looked at the face of the truck.

The nightmares walked over to the back of the truck and opened the back.

"It looks like a teenage boy." Suggested Regan.

"Looks like a bum to me." Chucky said under his breath.

"Chucky!" Scolded Tiffany.

"Well what do you want me to do, Tiff? Not talk at all?" Chucky asked as a rhetorical question.

"That'd be just fine." Answered Tiffany.

The mysterious figure opened its eyes as they glowed red.

"Uh...oh..." Warned Scream.

The figure jumped out of the truck as a somersault.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Freddy.

"Good evening, everybody. I am Edward Thompson." Greeted Edward. "But I'm most know as "Evil Ed"."

"I guess...nice to meet ya, Evil Ed." Greeted Scream as he shook the vampire's hand.

"What happened to your forehead?" Asked Chucky.

"Someone burned a cross into it, I am a vampire." Answered Evil Ed.

"Where are your parents, sweetie?" Asked Tiffany with concern.

"They're dead, the vampire who bit me also bit my parents but drank TOO much of their blood so...they died." Answered Edward with a tear in his eye.

Tiffany gasped. "Oh my god...that's terrible."

"Yeah...kinda..sorta...yeah." Replied the lone vampire.

"You can stay with us." Suggested Tiffany.

"Uh...what?" Asked Chucky and Michael in unison.

"I-I mean...sure...welcome, Edward." Said Michael as he corrected himself.

"Thanks. There's some weird toy in here that is creepy." Responded Edward.

"Say what?" Asked Jason.

"Knock it off, we've already got ONE idiot doing that and he's bad enough." Said Freddy Krueger.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Asked Scream as he opened a can of Coor's Light.

The "creepy toy" came out riding a red tricycle.

"If you find the knife, you can live." Said the strange-looking ventriloquist dummy.

Chucky gasped. "WHAT THE HELL? ANOTHER toy in here?" Asked Chucky. "AND plans to kill people?"

"Chucky!" Scolded Tiffany.

"I am Jigsaw...or...Billy." Greeted Jigsaw as he introduced himself.

"Hi DI-ho, I'm Chucky." Greeted a sarcastic Chucky. "Wanna play?" Asked Chucky as his voice got scarier and scratched from his anger.

"Yes, I want to play a game called "live or die"...find the knife and you can live." Answered Jigsaw.

"Ya mean...THIS one?" Asked Chucky with the same voice with an angered tone, holding up his signature knife.

"Correct, you get to live." Answered Jigsaw.

"Well gee...thanks." Mumbled Chucky.

"Hey Mike? How big IS your house to keep us all here?" Asked Freddy Krueger, teasing Michael Myers.

"I guess as big as I need it." Answered a sarcastic yet unsure Michael Myers.

Scream giggled. "That's what-" Scream was interrupted by Tiffany stepping on his foot.

"Owww." Wined Scream. "What was that for?"

"You shouldn't talk that way in front of impressionable little boys and girls." Scolded Tiffany.

"You've got some issues, lady." Wined Scream, holding his foot in pain.

Chucky chuckled

"Chucky, aren't you going to defend me?" Asked Tiffany.

"Oh...uh...I can't think of anything." Answered Chucky.

Tiffany just scoffed.

"So, where do we eat? I'm hungry." Asked Edward.

"Sorry, kid, we had pizza but we ate it all." Answered Chucky with a burp.

Tiffany elbowed Chucky.

"Well, we'll have to order pizza I guess." Said Tiffany.

"Why? We just had it." Questioned Chucky.

"We need to feed ALL of Michael Myers's guests." Answered Tiffany with an annoyed tone.

"I-I guess." Agreed Michael. "I'll order it, what would you like, Evil Ed?"

"Pepperoni, anchovies...live, olives and I guess...garlic bread bites." Answered Edward.

"You have good taste, kid." Said Chucky. "Except for LIVE anchovies I mean, how can you EAT them?"

"I'm a vampire." Answered Edward.

"Oh yeah, right." Mumbled Chucky.

"I do not NEED to eat." Said Jigsaw.

"Oh look at me, I'm the stupid RETARDED emo-clown!" Responded Chucky as he mocked Jigsaw. "I give people a chance to LIVE AND I don't eat or take a crap."

Everyone just looked and didn't to if to laugh or be concerned for Chucky's sanity.

"He's not always like this, Billy." Said Tiffany.

Jigsaw just shrugged his shoulders. "It's quite alright, Mrs..."

"Ray. But you can call me Tiffany." Corrected Tiffany.

"It's quite alright, Tiffany. I get insults like that ALL the time." Responded Jigsaw.

The next morning...

Camera cuts to the bathroom.

We see the top half of Jason Voorhees, curiously with his mask ON as he washes his arms.

Camera cuts down to Jason's feet and see the drain lifting.

"Hello! Good Morning!" Greeted a familiar looking clown face. "I'm Pennywise the dancing-" The clown cut himself off as he saw Jason in the shower...without any clothes on.

Both of the monsters screamed as the clown went back down the drain.

Camera cuts to the breakfast table downstairs.

We hear a deep growl coming from Regan. "Stop, It." Said Regan.

"What the hell?" Freddy Krueger asked to himself.

Tiffany just glared at Krueger as Regan was sitting across from him.

The nightmares were wondering why they were hearing Jason Voorhees screaming.

Jason came running down the stairs wearing a towel.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jason?" Asked Freddy Krueger.

"Th-Th-There was a clown c-c-coming f-from the drain." Answered a freaked out and stuttering Voorhees.

"Aw GROSS, man." Replied Scream. "You have nothing but a towel on? Come on, we're eating here...at least put some underwear on."

Jason Voorhees started to steam as he became angry at Scream. Jason pulled off his towel to reveal he was wearing red boxer shorts.

"Well, let's go see what horrors is in my bathroom this time." Said Michael Myers.

"Ha ha, very funny. " Responded an annoyed and sarcastic Bloody Mary.

"Well, I've been looking for some excitement for my chainsaw." Said Leatherface.

Scream giggled but looked down to see Tiffany, raising an eyebrow.

Scream became silent after that.

Well, that was the next chapter. How will the other nightmares react to Pennywise? Will they EVER control their cursing habits? Find out in the next chapter.

Another one bites the dust. Sleep tight! Freddy Krueger: I'll see you in your dreams. *does signature laugh* Me: *does a nervous smile and shrugs at the camera* What did you think of this chapter? Please review.

End Credits:

Created by: JDFlame20222

Inspired by: Horror movies. lol.

Special thanks to my friend Dre.

Cast List intended:

Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger

YouTube user cryptkaper as Jason Voorhees

Dave Sheridan as Ghostface/Scream

YouTube user joshiiwuh as Leatherface

Jared M. Gordon as Michael Myers

Dog barking and howling sound effects as Max the Rottweiler

Brad Dourif as Charles "Chucky" Ray

Billy Boyd as Glen Ray

Danny Elfman and Ariel Winter as Regan MacNeil (Danny Elfman as "It")

Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany "Tiff" Ray

Jessica DiCicco as Glenda Ray

Courtenay Taylor as Bloody Mary

Truck honking and tire screeching sound effects as Happy Toyz Co. "Green face" the Green Goblin truck

Reed Alexander as Edward "Evil Ed" Thompson

Tim Curry as Pennywise the dancing clown/It

Dane Boedigheimer as Jigsaw/Billy the puppet


	4. Out on the open road

The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide

XDWAZ UUUUUUUUUUP? Hello! I'm back with another chapter of "The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the following brands. I do own the story though. Warning: Based on who you ask, this story could be fluff. Rated T for minor bad language, smoking,  
beer drinking and due to the writer's (my) paranoia. lol. One more thing, there will be a church scene (I'm not telling why, you have to read. XD) so, please no fights or anything of the sort.

Chapter 4

Last time we saw our favorite movie monsters, they met the Happy Toyz Co. Green Goblin truck from "Maximum Overdrive" and a couple of new faces: Evil Ed, a vampire whose parents are dead and  
Jigsaw, a ventriloquist dummy that Chucky has a REAL sore spot over ANND the next morning, Jason Voorhees met face-to-face, well...sorta with the killer clown, Pennywise from "It" by Stephen King.  
Let's see how this'll play out.

Previously on The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide: "Well, let's go see what horrors is in my bathroom this time." Said Michael Myers.

"Ha ha, very funny. " Responded an annoyed and sarcastic Bloody Mary.

"Well, I've been looking for some excitement for my chainsaw." Said Leatherface.

Scream giggled but looked down to see Tiffany, raising an eyebrow.

Scream became silent after that.

Now: The nightmares were in the bathroom, looking in the shower.

"You saw a CLOWN in THIS drain?" Asked Freddy Krueger, pointing at the shower drain.

"Yep." Answered Jason Voorhees.

"WAAAIT a minute." Said Scream. "J-man, I thought that you hated water."

"No, I LIVE by and IN Camp Crystal Lake." Replied an annoyed Jason Voorhees.

"I think the clown might have come out from the sewers." Said Jigsaw.

"NO...ya think?" Chucky asked as a sarcastic and rhetorical question.

"How on earth could a clown fit there?" Asked Glen.

"Same way of how anything else happened with mom, dad and the losers: something weird." Answered an annoyed Glenda. "Probably some kind of a freaking alien or something."

The nightmares just looked at Glenda and then returned to doing what they were doing before.

"Probably just your imagination, Jay." Said Freddy.

"I...HATE...that nick-name!" Retorted Jason. "It sounds...uh...ya know."

"Sounds gay to me." Added Chucky.

Tiffany elbowed her husband.

"Exactly." Replied Jason.

"There's nothing wrong with the name Jay." Said Tiffany.

"I know...I just don't like getting called that." Responded Jason.

"Maybe like last time, we should do something and wait from outside the doorway and surprise it." Suggested Regan.

"Good idea." Said Michael.

And with that, Michael Myers turned on the shower water as he and the rest ran out of the bathroom.

Camera cuts to the sewers as Pennywise the dancing clown looked up and then looks at the camera with an annoyed face.

"I'm not going up there, some GUY was in the shower." He said.

Water started to fall on his head as it came from the shower above.

"Aw crap. Well, at least I'm a shape-shifting alien that can turn into people's fears." The annoyed clown added. "My make-up won't run."

Camera cuts back to the nightmares above ground and standing outside the bathroom.

"There's not a freaking clown in there." Said Chucky.

"I'd hate to sound mean...but, maybe if I flush the toilet, hot water will run and it will drive the clown out." Suggested Glen.

Chucky got an exited grin on his face. "Attaboy, Son." The killer doll said. "I'm glad that you're at least THINKING about hurting idiots."

"But I-" Replied Glen before interruption.

"Go on, attaboy." Said an overly exited Chucky as he shoved his son into the bathroom.

Glen just sighed and rolled his eyes as he jumped on the toilet.

"Go on...that's it..." Said Chucky as he was exited about the thought of his son to turn out like him. He was really proud.

Glen looked nervous. "All right, here it goes."

And with that, Glen flushed the toilet. Steam started to come from the water.

Camera cuts to Pennywise in the sewers.

A few drops of hot water hit Pennywise on the forehead.

Pennywise became wide-eyed. "OWWWWWWWWWWW!" He shrieked as he rose to the surface with his scary sharp-toothed face.

Glen fell off the toilet and landed on Jigsaw. Chucky had a smile on his face as he saw his "arch-rival" on the ground in pain.

The nightmares just stood there in amazement, watching the burnt clown rising up from the shower drain.

Scream was STILL drunk as he had a can of Coor's Light in his hand. "THERE we go."

"What?" Asked Freddy Krueger.

"He can be Scream and I can be called Ghostface." Answered Scream.

"Shut it, dumbass. We don't have time for games." Said an annoyed Chucky.

Scream/Ghostface just shrugged and continued to drink his beer.

When Pennywise stopped screaming, he turned to the nightmares.

"Who's the asshole that flushed the damn toilet?!" The clown asked. He was not very happy.

Chucky became wide-eyed.

"What are you planning, Chucky?" Asked Tiffany.

"Nothing, Tiff." Answered Chucky. "Just to tell the "truth"."

Chucky had a sneaky smirk on his face. "He did it!" The killer doll yelled as he pointed to Jigsaw.

Pennywise stepped out of the shower, walked over to Jigsaw and kicked him out the bathroom door, HARD.

Chucky laughed as he saw Jigsaw fly outside the bathroom door and into the wall.

"Owwww." Cried the killer puppet.

Pennywise turned his head and saw the other nightmares.

"Oh, it's you." He said as he pointed at Jason Voorhees.

"Why the hell did you scare me? In the SHOWER." Asked Jason.

"I don't know why, I've always had a thing for sewers." Answered Pennywise.

"I mean, why did you walk in on me...or rise or whatever?" Asked Jason.

"Oh, well, I don't know. I didn't know that YOU a.k.a. a GUY was in there." The clown answered with a nervous chuckle.

The girls scoffed.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" Asked Tiffany.

"I-I-I..." Answered Pennywise before interruption.

Tiffany stepped on Pennywise's foot.

Regan slapped his face. "Pervert!"

And finally, Bloody Mary punched him in the stomach. "Jackass."

"Owwwww." Cried Pennywise as he got on his knees and held his pains.

"DAAANG." Said Ghostface in amazement. "Glad I didn't go through the sewers and came up a drain to see if there were any women in the shower." He added as he drank his beer again.

"It wasn't like that, I swear." Responded Pennywise as he held his stomach. "I go around in the sewers to scare...and possibly kill...people that are stupid enough and/or if I'm bored.

"Dang, dude." Replied Ghostface. "You make super Mario look like one of those doctor guys that help your sense of smell get better."

"ANNND, you've had enough to drink, SO, I'm taking that. Thank you." Said Bloody Mary, as she confiscated Scream's beer can.

"HEY, who do you think you are? My mother?" Asked Scream as he became annoyed.

"You aren't going to drink ANYMORE tonight and you are going to try to be sober, like the rest of us." Snapped Bloody Mary. "Go drink some water before you get a hangover!"

Scream became wide-eyed, as he was surprised of what Bloody Mary said. "Yes, mommy." He answered as he went downstairs.

"And STOP calling me your mother! I did not, nor did I EVER want to give birth to YOU!" Added Mary.

The rest of the nightmares looked at Bloody Mary, as they were shocked.

"Being annoyed for thousands of years brings out the rage." Said Mary, as the nightmares went back to whatever they were doing.

Author's Note: (This part was made for comedy purposes and to point out I made a slight error. Sorry! ^_^') Chucky's note:

Me (confused): Wait a minute, why did we stop in mid-showing?

Chucky: Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!

Me: What, Chucky?

Chucky: Wait a second, dumbass. You made a mistake.

Me: What?

Chucky: You heard me, you made a mistake.

Me: I don't get what you're talking about.

Chucky: Play back the clip from last chapter!

"We need to feed ALL of Michael Myers's guests." Answered Tiffany with an annoyed tone.

"I-I guess." Agreed Michael. "I'll order it, what would you like, Evil Ed?"

"Pepperoni, anchovies...live, olives and I guess...garlic bread bites." Answered Edward.

Chucky: ANNND, stop. Right there. Did Evil Ed just order a pizza from Dominoes AND their GARLIC bread bites?

Me: Uh...aw crap. Yeees.

Chucky: Yeah...last time I checked, vampires CAN'T eat garlic.

Me: Uh...yeah...I was planning on a whole story about my version of vampires and-

Chucky: What the hell were you thinking? Who are you? Stephanie Meyer?

Me: No, I-

Chucky: Change that.

Me: what?

Chucky: It says "author's note".

Me: Fine. *changes "author's note" to "Chucky's note"*.

Chucky: Thanks, that's a LOT better. While we're here...this is you. *mocks the author (me)* Oh look, I'm gonna focus more on writing stories about a stupid, dumbass blue hedgehog that sings for no apparent reason.

Me: Sonic isn't stupid, and in my stories, I come up with a reason.

Chucky: *stops mocking me* Well, aren't you going to apologize and say how smart I am for beta-reading you dumbass mistakes? Thought I didn't pay attention, did ya?

Me: You know, you could tell me my mistakes nicer.

Chucky: Yeah, I could do a lot of things.

Me: *takes a deep breath* *looks at the camera* Readers who are reading this chapter, my most sincere apologies for that BIG mistake in the last chapter. I was PLANNING to update chapter that will explain that sometime or maybe in this chapter.

Chucky: AND?

Me: A special thanks to Chucky that pointed out that mistake. (annoyed) Are we done here?

Chucky: Yeah, just one more thing.

Me: What?

Chucky: *whispers into the author's (my) ear.*

Me: I only made Tiffany that way to be in-character.

Chucky: Well THAT character...is a bitch. *looks at the camera* Yeah, I said "bitch" on a "T" rated story on the old F.F.N., got a problem?

Me: *looks at Chucky, glaring at him* There might be one. (mumbles) Chucky is smarter than me. (real) Can we PLEASE continue with the rest of the show?

Chucky: Yeah, why not.

Me: *turns to the camera* Sorry for that RUDE inturuption, readers of this story. *Plays the rest of the episode as "Chucky's note" disappears.*

"It must." Replied Freddy Krueger. "We've tried to get Ghostface...well...he said call him either but...whatever, we've tried to get him to stop drinking since last night."

"Well, mission accomplished." Responded Bloody Mary.

Pennywise let go of his stomach and stood up.

"Okay, I probably deserved that." He said.

Bloody Mary just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna go lay down." Said Evil Ed.

"Are kids REALLY that lazy these days?" Mumbled Chucky.

"I'm a VAMPIRE." Answered Evil Ed. "I CAN'T be in the sunlight. Plus also, I was up ALL night."

"Oh." Said Chucky. "That reminds me, how DID you eat GARLIC bread bites from Dominoes last night?"

"Oh, that?" Asked Evil Ed. "Actually, it does hurt still, I just LOVE their garlic bread bites."

And with that, Evil Ed fell to the floor, holding his stomach and groaning.

"OH MY GOD!" Shrieked Tiffany. "We've got to get him to the hospital."

"Since when is he OUR kid, Tiff?" Asked Chucky, with a smirk.

"He's a kid AND he's hurt, you jerk!" Answered Tiffany. "Wouldn't you do that for ANYONE?"

"Uh..." Answered Chucky.

Tiffany groaned, she was not very happy with her husband right at the moment. "That's it! I'm not talking to you for a WHOLE week!"

"Hey, that's just fine with me!" Yelled Chucky. "Everybody loves Jigsaw and everybody hates Chucky!"

"What does JIGSAW have to do with this?" Asked Tiffany.

"WELL,...you don't see HIM getting nagged to death all day, do ya?" Answered Chucky as he asked a rhetorical question.

Tiffany growled. "We don't even have any time to even fight, we have to get Edward to the hospital!"

Evil Ed was moaning and groaning. He spoke really quietly. "Tiffany...I...think, I wouldn't blame...Chucky."

"What? Why? He wanted to slack off instead of take you to the hospital." Question a shocked Tiffany.

"I...think...he...is just jealous of...J-J-J...Jigsaw..." Answered a near-dead Evil Ed.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Chucky.

"I called 9-1-1. They said they can't fix a vampire." Said Michael Myers.

"Well THAT'S just great." Chucky said sarcastically.

"There's only 1 doctor I know that can help." Regan said dramatically.

"Who?" Asked Tiffany.

"A vampire doctor but I'm not sure if Chucky would like him." Answered Regan.

"And why wouldn't I like him?" Asked Chucky.

"I don't think so because you never READ about the VAMPIRE doctor." Hinted Regan.

"Wait, why are you saying "read" and "vampire" heavily?" Asked Chucky. "Oh God."

"What?" Asked Scream.

"It's Carlisle Cullen isn't it?" Asked Chucky.

"Yep." Answered Regan.

"Oh crap, I HATED the books and movies." Mumbled Chucky.

"But I LOVED the Twilight series." Said Tiffany.

"Me too." Agreed Tiffany.

"Edward was HOT, huh? I'm glad Bella chose him." Said Regan, as she was exited.

"If only it WAS just a book and movie but we're lucky enough that they're real. Now, I'm stuck in the truck with a couple of fan girls." Muttered Chucky.

Tiffany elbowed Chucky.

"Well, who's driving?" Asked Ghostface.

"Not you." Answered Bloody Mary.

"But I NAMED the truck." Wined Ghostface.

"Maybe some time when you're sober." Said Bloody Mary.

"I want to drive." Said a growling voice coming from Regan.

"No, it." Said Regan.

"I'll drive." Suggested Michael Myers.

"I WANT TO DRIVE!" Shouted the voice from Regan.

"But, your "body" is too short for behind the wheel." Argued Freddy Krueger. "If anyone, I should drive."

The voice growled from Regan as her eyes started to glow yellow and she started to rise into the air.

"What the f-" Asked Scream before an interruption.

Tiffany stepped on Ghostface's foot again. "I don't care IF a little girl starts glowing out of nowhere, you DON'T talk that way in front of children!"

"Owwwww." Wined Scream.

Regan's head spun around. "So, if it's height that's a problem, we can fix that." The voice growled.

Regan's body changed as her skin turned dark red. Her hands became sharp claws, she became taller, she had growl scales in some parts. Her teeth sharpened as her irises became that of a snake.  
She grew a dinosaur-like tail and had spikes like a stegosaurus and she became a semi fatter than usual.

"This is my true form, you fools." The voice said with an evil laugh. "NOW GET IN THE CAR BEFORE ALL OF YOU WILL PARISH!"

All of the nightmares became wide-eyed as they freaked out. They walked to about a foot to the truck when suddenly...the truck honked.

"What did that piece of crap say, you little brat?" The voice asked.

Regan spoke from the monster. "The truck-"

"Green-face." Scream corrected.

"Green-face said "there is no way I'm letting you peons ride to the hospital with that vampire idiot"." Answered Regan.

The monster growled. "You let us ride or else you burn!"

The truck honked again.

"Green-face said, okay. But you are an...uh..."a-hole"." Said Regan.

"Call me whatever you want, you immature fool piece of crap! But just beware." The monster spat.

And with that, everybody rode inside Green-face with Evil Ed as they were on the open road. Everybody was sitting in Green-face, trying to forget about Regan...or "it" turning into the horrible monster.

"You didn't have to be so hard on them, it." Said Regan.

"WHY did I have to choose a "girly-girl" for a body?" The monster asked himself.

"I don't know why, I just wish that you hadn't." Answered Regan. "You know, my parents wouldn't have gone insane AND would've been ALIVE if you hadn't chose ME to do your crazy crap."

Regan MacNeil was close to tears.

"Just please, AT LEAST freakin' let me be in my "normal form"." The girl spat.

The monster didn't move.

"I said "CHANGE RIGHT NOW"!" Commanded Regan. "We've never been friends and never will be. You should be rotting in hell right now but NOOOO."

The monster changed back into Regan's body.

"Well gee, thanks." Said an annoyed Regan.

"Wait a minute, whose driving" Asked Scream.

The truck honked.

"He said, how do you think I even got to Michael Myers's house, dumbass?" Said Regan, as she knew Scream was going to ask.

"What a rude truck." Mumbled Tiffany.

"Hey, Jason...are you okay from that shock from Pennywise walking in on you?" Asked Freddy Krueger with a laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha...very funny." Replied a sarcastic Jason Voorhees

"Chucky?" Asked Tiffany.

"Yeah, Tiff? I thought you weren't gonna talk to me for a week."

Tiffany scoffed. "Nothing, never mind."

"WAZ UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP?" Said Scream.

"You're REALLY bored, aren't ya?" Asked Freddy Krueger.

"Yep." Answered Scream. "Maybe after we get Evil Ed to Dr. Cullen's office, Green-face can take us to Deny's."

"Alright, sure." Replied Freddy. "It's an American institution."

Everybody except Edward chuckled as he was unconscious.

"Tiffany, maybe you should check Ed's pulse." Suggested Regan.

"He's a vampire, he doesn't HAVE a pulse." Said Chucky.

"At least check his breathing." Replied Regan. "Maybe he's not dead yet...again, I guess."

Tiffany leaned over her seat and put her ear by Ed's mouth.

"He's breathing, but very slowly." Said Tiffany.

"Green-face, step on it!" Yelled Scream, dramatically.

The truck honked.

"What did he say?" Asked Scream.

"He said "Stop calling me Green-face, you idiot"." Answered Regan.

Ghostface was still recovering from being drunk, he was still a bit, but not as much now. "Heey, I've heard people call me dumbass. I don't like that!"

Everybody laughed as Green-face honked. Evil Ed did laugh, but very quietly.

"Well, we're here." Said Regan.

Green-face parked outside the building.

"Can't I stay in here and wait? I know where this is going." Asked Chucky.

"No." Answered Regan. "Haven't you ever heard the expression "respect the dead"?"

"Yeah," Answered Chucky.

"Well, it'll show you care." Added Regan.

"Please, Dad." Pleaded Glen.

"You're such a wuss, Glen." Retorted Glenda.

"Ugh...fiNE." Responded Chucky. "Just PLEASE keep control of your "fangasms", ladies."

The girls just scoffed and walked in.

"Jason, you carry Ed." Suggested Michael Myers.

"Aw...why me?" Asked Jason.

"Because, you're the strongest so far, buck-o." Answered Freddy Krueger. "For a vampire teen, when he's dying, it feels like he weighs as much as a boulder does."

Jason pulled Evil Ed out and easily carried him.

The guys walked in after the girls.

"Hello." Greeted the nurse. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, we need you to help our "friend"." Answered Freddy.

"Okay," Said the nurse.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Cullen. What can I do you for?" Greeted Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Our friend, Edward Thompson sort of accidentally ate garlic." Answered Regan.

"Oh my, how?" Asked Dr. Cullen.

"Garlic bread bites from Dominoes." Answered Chucky.

"Well, that's perfectly understandable." Replied Dr. Cullen. "You friend, Edward will have to stay here over night, you can either pick him up tomorrow night or I guess he'll fly."

"What do you have to do, Dr. Cullen?" Asked Tiffany.

"I will have to abstract the garlic from his stomach." Answered Dr. Cullen. "If he doesn't get it out from the stomach pump, I'll have to operate."

"Leeet's step out of the office for a minute." Said Chucky.

"Yes, you should because I warn you, it'll be REALLY gross." Agreed Dr. Cullen.

The nightmares stepped out the door as Jason Voorhees shut the door behind him.

A few minutes later...

Dr. Cullen opened the door slightly to stick his head out. "Yeah, I'm going to have to operate." He said.

"Okay," Replied Regan.

"Have a good night, everybody." Said Dr. Cullen, as he closed the door.

"Well, what now?" Asked Scream.

"I guess anywhere we want to go, let's go." Answered Freddy.

The nightmares entered Green-face and they were off.

They passed a lot of stores and finally...they found a christian church.

"Wait, Mr. Truck. Please back up." Requested Regan.

Green-face backed up and stopped.

"There's something I need to do that I should've done a LOONG ago." Added Regan. "Guys, please come with me."

"You've got it." Replied Michael Myers.

"Don't do this, Regan." Said the voice from Regan.

"No, this is MY life and I want to be normal!" Responded Regan.

The nightmares entered the church.

They walked through to the back room.

"Greetings, strangers." Greeted the preacher.

"Hello, sir. I need an exorcist. Are you one?" Greeted Regan.

"Actually, yes." Answered the preacher. "Come right in, but uh...your friends have to wait out here."

"Okay," Replied Regan.

The preacher closed the door.

A few minutes later...

The preacher came out. "She is cured." He said. "She's in a deep sleep, very common."

"When will she wake up?" Asked Michael Myers.

"Probably in a couple of hours." Answered the preacher.

"Okay," Replied Michael Myers.

"Thank you for coming in, I was about to go home but I am glad I could help you." Said the preacher.

"No, thank you, sir. She's been waiting to be cured for apparently YEARS." Replied Michael Myers. "She came to me looking for a home...and now she has one. She said she wanted to be normal...and now, she's happy."

"My pleasure." Responded the preacher. "Have a good night."

"You too." Said Michael Myers as he carried Regan to Green-face.

Green-face started and the nightmares were off again.

The preacher chuckled as he went into his car. "Nice people, but I think that they're confused. Halloween is next month."

Well, there's the next chapter. I guess I'll start writing again. LOL XD How will Regan MacNeil's life be without being possessed? What will happen in the next chapter? Will Chucky STOP interrupting the show? Will the nightmares EVER let go of their cursing habits? Find out next time.

End Credits:

Created by: JDFlame20222

Inspired by: Horror movies. lol.

Special thanks to my friend Dre.

Cast List intended:

Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger

YouTube user cryptkaper as Jason Voorhees

Dave Sheridan as Ghostface/Scream

YouTube user joshiiwuh as Leatherface

Jared M. Gordon as Michael Myers

Dog barking and howling sound effects as Max the Rottweiler

Brad Dourif as Charles "Chucky" Ray

Billy Boyd as Glen Ray

Danny Elfman and Ariel Winter as Regan MacNeil (Danny Elfman as "It")

Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany "Tiff" Ray

Jessica DiCicco as Glenda Ray

Courtenay Taylor as Bloody Mary

Truck honking and tire screeching sound effects as Happy Toyz Co. "Green face" the Green Goblin truck

Reed Alexander as Edward "Evil Ed" Thompson

Tim Curry as Pennywise the dancing clown/It

Dane Boedigheimer as Jigsaw/Billy the puppet

Peter Facinelli as Dr. Carlisle Cullen


	5. Regan, Max and Denny's, oh my!

The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide

XDWAZ UUUUUUUUUUP? Hello! I'm back with another chapter of "The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide!"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the following brands. I do own the story though. Warning: Based on who you ask, this story could be fluff. Rated T for minor bad language, smoking,  
beer drinking and due to the writer's (my) paranoia. lol.

Chapter 5

Last time we saw our favorite movie monsters, they met Pennywise the dancing Clown, Evil Ed had to go to the doctor's office and Regan MacNeil finally got exorcised.  
What will become of her? Let's see how this'll play out.

The nightmares were driving through the night with Regan asleep in the back.

"I can't believe...what just happened." Said Michael Myers.

"What? The part where Evil Ed almost died or Regan finally getting an exorcist?" Asked Ghostface.

"Both." Answered an annoyed Michael Myers.

The nightmares were silent as Green-face drove through the highways with lights everywhere. There were watching the road go by.

Unknowingly to her, Regan's head landed on Michael's lap.

Michael Myers smiled a small smile, as he thought of Regan as a little sister. He patted Regan's head as she yawned.

"It's rather nice driving out here with all of the lights out here." Said Glen.

"It's BORING out here driving around." Argued Glena. "Oh look, a stupid farm...great"

Green-face stopped at a gas station.

"Chucky?" Tiffany asked with concern.

Chucky was asleep, snoring as loud as he can.

Tiffany back-handed her husband before she exited the car.

Chucky opened an eye, revealing his wasn't sleeping and smiled.

"Wait." Called Ghostface. "You're gonna walk in a freakin' gas station ALONE?"

"Why not?" Tiffany asked as a rhetorical question.

"Come on, guys. We're going too." Responded Ghostface. "Freddy, you keep an eye out for Regan. She's ONLY human now."

"Hey! That's my line."Regan's only human now"." Joked Chucky.

"Chucky! I thought you were asleep." Replied Tiffany.

Chucky laughed.

Everybody except Freddy, Regan and of course...Green-face, on account of he's a truck.

Regan was still in a deep sleep.

Freddy Krueger walked next to Regan MacNeil and sat next to her.

It wasn't often the clawed killer cared for anybody. Well, he had made friends with the other nightmares, but he NEVER cared for a normal HUMAN before.

Freddy cautiously put his clawed hand on to Regan's head and patted it.

Krueger spoke soft. "No worries, Regan. Uncle Freddy will help ya get through this."

And with a flash, he was gone.

Freddy appeared inside Regan's mind where he saw her sitting crossed legs and crying.

Freddy looked sad, as he felt bad for the 15-year-old. He walked over to her and crouched, putting an arm around her.

"There, there." He said. "What's wrong?"

Regan MacNeil turned her head to see the clawed killer. "Oh...hiya, Uncle Freddy...nothing, just thinking about how much It ruined my life"

"What did it do?" Asked Freddy.

"After It possessed me, he drove my parents CRAZY...turned them into killers and finally...he killed them." Answered Regan, who was in pain and sorrow.

"..." Freddy hesitated. "It's gone now...you don't have to worry anymore."

"I know...I'm EXTREMELY glad he's gone." Replied Regan. "I loved my mom and dad SO much...but It just toke them away."

"I'm really sorry to hear that...I'm pretty sure Michael will let ya stay at his house." Replied Freddy. "Look...I know before I was embarrassed to be called "Uncle Freddy", but...if you really want-"

Regan turned and hugged the clawed killer. "I do" She said. "You, Michael and the rest...except Pennywise are basically so close as friends, I think of you as my family too. I know that sounded weird but-"

"I know, I understand." Replied Freddy. "You have to understand that we're killers too...but if ya want, I can get those knuckle-heads to cut back."

"It's a deal." Answered Regan. "I know, I understand everybody but me is a killer..."

"Except Glen...supposedly" Joked Freddy.

"Yeah, he's a wuss." Agreed and joked Regan.

The clawed killer and Regan laughed at her joke.

"So...are you okay?" Asked Freddy.

"...I guess so," Answered Regan. "I just REALLY miss my parents."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're looking down and waiting for you." Said Freddy Krueger.

Regan smiled a small smile.

"Are ya ready to wake up?" Asked Freddy.

"Yeah, I guess." Answered Regan.

"One more thing," Added Freddy. "Please don't mention any of this to the other guys...they'll say I'm like Glen."

Regan and Freddy shared another laugh.

"No worries, I won't." Answered Regan MacNeil.

And with that, Freddy Krueger was gone with a flash, as Regan MacNeil woke up.

The other nightmares were walking out of the gas station, Freddy rushed to sit in the seat next to him.

Regan sat up in her seat.

The others came walking through the door, Yelling and arguing.

"Chucky! I can't believe you killed the cashier!" Yelled Tiffany.

"Hey! He was asking for it...all making fun of my outfit!" Argued Chucky. "I can't freaking help if I wear freaking overalls!"

"I can't believe you accidentally pissed on your robe and then joined Chucky in stabbing the freaking cashier!" Yelled Michael Myers. "And then when I tried to join, you said "get out of here, killer mime!"."

"Well, I think that...that was HIS toilet and if I get wet in HIS store, the LEAST he could freaking do was pay my freaking dry-cleaning!" Argued Ghostface, who was still a little drunk.

"Stop calling me a killer mime!" Replied Michael. "Why the hell do you call me that anyway?"

"Because, when you kill people, you're a wuss about it!" Answered Ghostface, mocking Michael Myers killing somebody. "You're just stabbing them all quiet! With you stupid dumbass white mask thing and-"

Scream was interrupted.

"Welcome back, Regan!" Greeted the other nightmares, dropping their arguments.

"Thank you, everybody." Responded Regan.

"How does it feel now that you're not possessed anymore and aren't a freak anymore?" Asked a somewhat drunken Ghostface.

Michael Myers punched the back of Scream's head, knocking him to the floor.

"Owwww." Scream cried in pain.

Everybody just stared wide-eyed at Michael Myers.

"What? He asked for it." Michael Myers said defensively.

"O..kay, let's go out to eat. I'm hungry." Said Regan MacNeil, changing the subject.

"Where should we eat?" Asked Freddy Krueger.

Ghostface lifted his head up. "How about Denny's?" He asked, with his pointer finger up in suggestion.

"Sounds good to me." Answered Regan.

"Yeah, that's sounds all right." Added Pennywise. "I actually have a HISTORY at one of those."

And with that, Green-face drove off with the nightmares.

On the way...

"Chucky?" Tiffany asked in concern.

"What?" Asked Chucky.

"What Edward said earlier..."

"Yeah?"

"Is it true?...are you jealous of Jigsaw and that's why you've been acting like a jerk?" Asked Tiffany.

"NO!" Answered Chucky. "...Well, maybe a little."

"Oh, Chucky." Swooned Tiffany. "You know I wouldn't stop loving you and wouldn't leave you for Jigsaw."

Tiffany pulled Chucky into a hug and they started kissing.

"Aw, sick!" Yelled Scream. "If you're going to do that, at least do that when I'm watching T.V. so I can ignore you."

Chucky and Tiffany ignored Ghostface.

"Hey look, we're here." Said Freddy Krueger.

"Good." Replied a relieved Ghostface. "Hey, odd doll couple? We're here."

Chucky and Tiffany stopped and headed out with the rest of the gang.

They entered the restaurant like anyone would.

The nightmares sat in one big table.

The waitress came to do her job. "Can I take your order?"

"I'll have The Super Bird." Answered Freddy Krueger.

"I would like to play a game called "Survival Horrors"." Said Jigsaw.

A few minutes later...

The waitress brought everybody's food on one whole platter.

Freddy Krueger ordered The Super Bird, Michael Myers had a club sandwich, Jason Voorhees, Ghostface, Bloody Mary, Pennywise and Chucky were eating the Bacon Lover's BLT.

Tiffany had ordered a chicken avocado sandwich, Regan had grilled cheese. Leatherface was eating his double cheese burger.

Glenda ate country-fried steak, while her brother ate clam chowder. Everybody drank Coca-cola, even Scream/Ghostface...

Max was sitting in Green-face's front seat, since Denny's didn't allow dogs.

But, just then...Max sniffed the air and smelled his favorite food, the Bacon Lover's BLT.

Max just couldn't resist, he just out of the driver's window, as Green-face had it open since there was a dog in there.

Max ran as fast as he could. One of the waitresses saw the rottweiler running to his "owners".

"Max?" The nightmares asked in unison.

Max barked.

The waitress came fast. "We don't allow dogs in this restaurant, this rottweiler is going to have to wait outside." She said, grabbing Max's sides.

"Uh...I wouldn't do that, lady." Warned Ghostface. "He pisses acid."

"Excuse me?" Asked The waitress.

"Whenever Max here pees, burning acid comes out." Answered Michael Myers.

"Yeah right," Argued the waitress.

"Don't believe us?" Asked Ghostface "Show her, Max."

And with that, Max lifted up his leg and sure enough, burning acid came out. It landed on the waitress's shoe and burned through to the floor.

The waitress SCREAMED as the acid bur off the toes of her right foot. She held her foot, rushing for the phone.

Everybody else eating stopped and looked at the screaming waitress.

The nightmares and Regan looked at Ghostface, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Asked Scream. "She didn't believe Max could pee acid."

Everybody just looked down at Max and back at their plates, returning to eat while trying to forget what just happened.

Ghostface leaned to his right. "Good boy." He said, handing Max a part of his sandwich.

Max ate the sandwich and you could tell, he was one happy dog, being allowed in Denny's AND eating a sandwich.

Well, there's the new chapter. Sorry if this was short and random but,...that's all I could think of in this moment in time. I guess I should get back to writing. Peace out! See ya! =D

End Credits:

Created by: JDFlame20222

Inspired by: Horror movies. lol.

Special thanks to my friend Dre.

Cast List intended:

Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger

YouTube user cryptkaper as Jason Voorhees

Dave Sheridan as Ghostface/Scream

YouTube user joshiiwuh as Leatherface

Jared M. Gordon as Michael Myers

Dog barking and howling sound effects as Max the Rottweiler

Brad Dourif as Charles "Chucky" Ray

Billy Boyd as Glen Ray

Ariel Winter as Regan MacNeil

Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany "Tiff" Ray

Jessica DiCicco as Glenda Ray

Courtenay Taylor as Bloody Mary

Truck honking and tire screeching sound effects as Happy Toyz Co. "Green face" the Green Goblin truck

Tim Curry as Pennywise the dancing clown/It

Dane Boedigheimer as Jigsaw/Billy the puppet


	6. House raider: Semi Family Reunion

The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide

XDWAZ UUUUUUUUUUP? Hey-a! Sorry I'm late with this chapter! lol. I'm also working on "The Sonic the Hedgehog Show Special 2" and "Ask the Sonic Heroes!", so...here we go! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the following brands. I do own the story though. Warning: Based on who you ask, this story could be fluff. Rated T for minor bad language, smoking,  
beer drinking and due to the writer's (my) paranoia. lol.

Chapter 6

Last time we saw our favorite movie monsters, Regan MacNeil finally woke up, but AFTER Freddy Krueger showed a softer side for the fifteen-year-old. Evil Ed still remains in the doctor's office and  
Max burnt some Denny's waitress toes off using his ability to pee acid. What wil become of Evil Ed? Let's see how this'll play out.

After eating at Denny's, the nightmares went back into Green-Face and drove home. Everybody went to their beds: Michael Myers in his room, Ghostface on the couch, Leatherface on the floor, next to the couch,  
Max slept by Ghostface's feet, Regan was sleeping next to Michael, Pennywise went back down the drain, Bloody Mary went back into Michael's bathroom mirror while the dolls and Jigsaw were sleeping under Michael's bed.  
Everyone except Freddy Krueger was laying comfterble.

Freddy walked from the kitchen, thinking. "Hm, where do I sleep? Maybe I can sleep in one of these guys's heads."

Freddy Krueger walked past the couch. "Noooo way, Ghostface is too annoying when he's AWAKE."

Freddy walked past Leatherface..."Nah, he's not really THAT smart when HE'S awake."

The clawed killer went to Michael Myers's room.

"Pst, Mike?" Asked Freddy, trying to keep his voice down.

"Shhh, Regan's asleep." Replied Michael. "What are you doing in here, Freddy?"

"I can't find somewhere to sleep, so I was hoping I could go into your head and sleep in your dreams." Answered Freddy.

"Uh, no." Responded Michael. "Why don't you go inside Ghostface's head?"

And suddenly, the clawed killer and the silent killer heard Scream from downstairs: "Waz uuuuuuup?"

"Oh, God...he even does it in his SLEEP?" Said Freddy Krueger.

Michael Myers let out a quiet chuckle. "Good night."

"Wait, no!" Groaned Freddy.

"Why don't you see if Jason will share his head?" Suggested Michael.

"I can't find the idiot." Answered Freddy.

"He's in the backyard behind a bush or something." Replied Michael Myers.

"Why?" Questioned Freddy.

"He said he's used to the outdoors, it reminds him of Camp Crystal Lake." Answered Michael.

"Alright, I'll go...good night." Said Krueger.

"Sweet dreams...or nightmares...or whatever," Responded Michael, resting his head on his pillow.

"Haha, very funny." The clawed killer answered sarcastically, as he went outside the back door.

Jason Voorhees was snoring next to Michael Myer's pool...Freddy Krueger walked over to the killer and tapped Jason's mask with his claw.

Jason snapped awake. "Freddy? What are you doing here, man?" He asked.

"None of those bone-heads will let me sleep in their dreams, can I in yours?" Asked Freddy.

"Alright, but keep quiet." Answered Jason Voorhees, as he fell back asleep.

And with that, a flash came as Freddy entered Jason's mind.

With a flash, Freddy appeared in Jason's dream.

"Hey, Freddy." Greeted Jason Voorhees.

"Hey, Jason." Greeted Freddy Krueger. "Where the hell are we?"

"Camp Crystal Lake." Answered Jason.

"I know you have flashbacks and all that but, can I please sleep in a bed of my choice?" Asked Freddy.

"Sure, but if you want to do some camp activities, let me know." Answered Jason.

"Wee, can't wait." Freddy replied, sarcastically, as he made a boiler room with a king-sized bed appear in half of Jason's dream-world. "Good night."

"Night." Replied Jason, jumping in the lake.

5 minutes later...

In a flash, Freddy Krueger was gone. Jason Voorhees had woken up, and Freddy flew into the wall.

"OW!" Exclaimed Freddy..

"You alright, man?" Asked Jason.

"I guess," Answered Freddy. "You wake up randomly when ya sleep, don't cha?"

"No, sometimes I get a nightmare about a shark in my lake and tries to eat me, man." Answered Jason.

"So what? I didn't make it happen, so you won't die in real life." Replied the annoyed clawed killer.

"You don't even care?" Asked an annoyed Jason. "Then you can just stay OUT of my head."

"Fine, I'll stay AWAKE then and just sleep somewhere tomorrow night." Retorted Freddy Krueger.

"I thought you invade people's dreams to kill them, so you don't sleep." Argued Jason Voorhees.

"..." Freddy didn't know how to respond to that. "Shut up and go to sleep, I'll just stay up."

"Why don't you try to do your thing with the people or somethin'?" Suggested Jason.

"I would kill the pizza guy, but that tub of blubber is already dead." Answered Freddy.

"Why not just order pizza? I'm sure they have more than ONE employee. 24 hours too."

"Alright, uh...thanks." Said Freddy Krueger.

And with that, the clawed killer went inside Michael Myers's house while Jason Voorhees went back to sleep.

Freddy went to the phone, dialed the number and waited.

Half an hour later...

The doorbell rang and Freddy went to the door, in hopes that it was another snotty employee, as he put his clawed hand behind his back.

Freddy Krueger opened the door, but saw a HUGE surprise of a woman's foot flying into his gut.

The clawed killer was flat on his back, on the floor. "What the hell..." He moaned.

"Krueger!" Shouted the female voice. "I've been watching this house for quite some time now, all kinds of super-natural things happened here."

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Freddy.

"Such a gentleman you are, Mr. Krueger." The woman answered, sarcastically.

"Sorry, sweet-cheeks, but I don't want to date ya, I just want to know who are you and why are you here at this late hour." Answered Freddy Krueger, as if he were flirting.

"Don't flatter yourself." Retorted the woman. "I am Lara Croft, super-natural investigator. I've heard about the dangers and bloody murders here"

"Well, there WAS a fat pizza guy, but he was an ass." Answered Freddy Krueger.

"No matter if he was fat, acts like an ass or anything of the above." Replied Lara Croft. "Now tell me where your other nightmare friends are."

The lights came on in the house, as the other nightmares and Regan came out.

"What the HELL is going on in here?" Asked Chucky.

"Yo Krueger, who's the hottie with you?" Called Ghostface.

Lara Croft groaned. "Aw, bugga."

"Hello, strange girl." Greeted Jigsaw. "I would like to play a game of "Survival horrors"."

"Shut the hell up!" Shouted Chucky, he STILL didn't like Jigsaw. "If you're going to kill, DON'T give people a freaking chance to LIVE!"

"L-L-Lara?" Stuttered Michael Myers.

"Yes, and who the blazes are you?" Asked Lara Croft.

"Don't you recognize me?" Asked Michael Myers, as he walked closer to the super-natural investigator.

"What the bloody-" Lara was interrupted by Michael lifting his mask.

Everyone gasped, Michael looked like a normal man.

"C-C-Cousin Michael?" Asked Lara Croft. "I-I-I can't believe it's you, after all these years."

"Yep...here I am." Said Michael Myers, putting his mask back on.

"Well, I not proud of you becoming a killer, hanging out with these psychotic monsters...but the rest, I am." Added Lara. "And who is this little girl with these disgusting nightmare-ish monsters?"

"Hi, miss Croft, I'm Regan MacNeil." Greeted Regan. "I used to be possessed but I finally got to an exorcist."

"Okay then," Said Lara Croft, trying to change the subject. "Well, if these are your "friends", Michael...I won't annihilate them or call the agency on them."

"Thanks, Lara." Replied Michael Myers.

"Hey, Lara...how about we could go out sometime, maybe get some tacos or..." Scream was interrupted.

"Well, I have to go now. I'm searching for other nightmare-ish creatures in this neighborhood, if you see any, let me know." Said Lara, as she left the house.

"Mike, you see that?" Asked Ghostface. "You seem to be a pretty cool dude, but your cousin is HOT and won't let me ask her out."

"Yeah,...better wait up for her, Ghostface." Answered Michael Myers.

"Dude, could you at least put in a good word for me?" Asked Scream.

"Uh...I can't make any guarantees." Answered Michael.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Scream.

"Uh, well, we should probably be getting back to bed." Suggested Michael.

"I can see it now, "Lara Gilmore"." Sighed Ghostface.

"Yeeeah, keep dreaming." Replied Chucky, walking back to Michael's room.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha, very funny!" Called Ghostface.

"It wasn't a joke," Chucky called from the other room.

"Stupid doll." Scream muttered.

The doorbell rang again.

Ghostface walked to the door, as Freddy rushed at the same time.

"Hello, here is your Dominoes pizza and garlic bread bites." Greeted the pizza guy. "Whoa! HOW did you get your costumes to look SO real? You know, you guys should TOTALLY go to next year's horror con!"

Ghostface stabbed the pizza guy in stomach with his knife and the pizza guy fell into the same bush as the last pizza guy.

"Scream, what did you do THAT for?" Asked Freddy Krueger. "I thought that he was about to offer us money or something."

"This isn't a costume...stupid dumbass." Said Ghostface.

Freddy cautiously face-palmed himself with his clawed hand.

"Thank-you." Said Scream, as he toke the pizza guy's wallet.

Freddy Krueger just toke the pizza and went back inside Michael Myers's house.

The next day...

It was almost a "normal" morning for the nightmares, as they ate bacon, eggs and hash browns for breakfast.

"Honey, have you seen my fake gun?" Asked Chucky. "I like to freak out the mailman."

"I hid it, remember? We promised Regan we'd cut back on killing OR pretending to." Answered Tiffany.

Chucky rolled his eyes and drank from his coffee mug. "Max, why don't cha get the paper, hmm?"

Max walked to Michael's front door.

"Uh, Ghostface, did you remember to install that doggie door?" Asked Michael Myers.

The nightmares heard a bang on the door, as Max growled.

They came out, looking at the Rottweiler...

"Sorry, bud...I'll open the door for you-" Ghostface was interrupted.

Max lifted up his leg and peed acid, burning a hole in the door.

"Or...that." Finished Scream.

"My door!" Exclaimed Michael Myers.

"Well, that burns." Said Scream, making a pun as he put an arm over Michael's shoulder.

"I'll show you burn!" Retorted Michael, as he chased Ghostface up the stairs and through-out the house.

Max walked out the hole he made and got the news paper.

Max was greeted by a strange-looking creature, picking him up and running through the hole in the door.

Tiffany screamed, as she saw the character and Michael stopped, making Ghostface stop running.

The werewolf turned into a human, putting Max down on the floor

"Shh, shh...please don't scream." Said the werewolf, huffing and puffing from running. "My name is Scott Howard, I'm not sure why, but I'm a werewolf and Lara Croft is after me...I'm innocent, please hide me!"

"Why should we, teen wolf?" Asked Chucky.

"What the hell? A talking doll...I don't have time for asking questions, she's gonna kill me if you don't hide me!" Answered Scott Howard.

"FiNE," Responded Chucky. "Go hide in the bathroom upstairs and you should be good."

"Thanks a lot!" Answered Scott, as he was extremely grateful for the people in the house letting him hide.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Scream.

"I think we have another "guest"." Answered Freddy Krueger.

"Don't worry, I'll try to make it temporary!" Scott Howard called from the upstairs bathroom.

Lara Croft kicked through the door. "Where is he?!"

"Where's who, sexy?" Asked Scream.

"I was chasing a werewolf, have you seen him?" Asked Lara.

"Nope, but I did just scrape my knee falling for you...do you have a band-aid?" Answered Scream.

"Ew, no...call me if you see the bloody half-human creature, I'm off to hunt more of these nasty buggas." Responded Lara Croft.

"I'd call you any day." Replied Scream.

Lara ran away to do her missions.

Scream sighed. "Someday, Lara Croft...you will be MINE!"

"Don't hold your breath." Replied Chucky, with a laugh.

"Shut it, Barbie doll reject!" Retorted Ghostface.

Chucky just laughed. "STILL can't come up with a good freaking insult-nick-name."

"Is it safe? Is that bitch gone?!" Asked Scott, from the bathroom.

"Yep, go for it." Answered Chucky.

Scott came down. "Michael Myers, PLEASE...can I please stay here until at LEAST the next full moon?"

"Sure." Answered Michael Myers. "I may as well open a hotel."

Everyone laughed. "Just kidding, sure, Scott."

"Thanks, Michael...crap! I'm missing my favorite show!" Responded Scott.

"The T.V.'s over there." Answered Michael, as he pointed to his left.

"Thanks," Replied Scott, running to the mentioned place on the couch.

Everyone else followed him.

"What cha watchin', Scotty?" Asked Scream.

"The new episode of "Regular Show"." Answered Scott, as he watched the beginning of "Every Meat Burritos".

"Aw shit, I can't believe I missed this episode." Replied Scream, taking a seat next the werewolf teen. "I love this freakin' show."

"Yeah-uh!" Responded Scott.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Scream and Scott cheered in unison.

"Oh, God." Muttered Bloody Mary and Tiffany in unison.

A strange character came up from the floor.

"Is that "Regular Show"?" He asked.

"Yeah-uh!" Scream and Scott answered in unison.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Cheered Scream, Scott and the new guy in unison.

"My name is Pinhead." Greeted the character.

Scream giggled. "The name's Ghostface, or Scream."

"The name's Howard...Scott Howard." Greeted Scott.

"You women think THIS is pain? I love this show, YOU try having pins stuck through YOUR heads and see if it hurts." Retorted Pinhead, turning to the T.V. and joining Scott and Scream.

Bloody Mary and Tiffany just looked at each other.

Well, there's the new chapter. Sorry if this was random but,...that's all I could think of at this time. Sometimes it takes such a LONG time to write these. lol. See ya next time! =D

End Credits:

Created by: JDFlame20222

Inspired by: Horror movies. lol.

Special thanks to my friend Dre.

Cast List intended:

Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger

YouTube user cryptkaper as Jason Voorhees

Dave Sheridan as Ghostface/Scream

YouTube user joshiiwuh as Leatherface

Jared M. Gordon as Michael Myers

Dog barking and howling sound effects as Max the Rottweiler

Brad Dourif as Charles "Chucky" Ray

Billy Boyd as Glen Ray

Ariel Winter as Regan MacNeil

Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany "Tiff" Ray

Courtenay Taylor as Bloody Mary

Truck honking and tire screeching sound effects as Happy Toyz Co. "Green face" the Green Goblin truck

Keeley Hawes as Lara Croft

A.J. Locascio as Scott Howard

Doug Bradley as Pinhead


	7. Scotty Vs Edward?

The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide

XDPWAZ UUUUUUUUUUP? Hey-a! Sorry I'm late with this chapter! lol. I'm STILL working on "The Sonic the Hedgehog Show Special 2" and "Ask the Sonic Heroes!", so...here we go! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, songs, locations or the following brands...or the series..seriesES? lol, whatever, I don't own the movie characters, how's that? xD I do own the story though. Warning: Based on who you ask, this story could be fluff. If you are a Miley Cyrus or Justin Bieber fan, I don't mean to offend you. I'm sorry if I do in this chapter. Rated T for minor bad language, smoking,  
beer drinking and due to the writer's (my) paranoia. lol.

Chapter 7:

Last time we saw our favorite movie monsters, Freddy Krueger was looking for a head to sleep in, he convinced Jason Voorhees but it turns out, Jason is paranoid about sharks in his lake.  
When Freddy got the opportunity to kill yet another pizza guy, the nightmares met Lara Croft: Michael Myers's smart, sassy and fired-up super-natural investigator cousin whom Ghostface quickly formed a crush on. (yes, from "Tomb Raider".)  
When they all thought that was the last of Michael's "guests", they met Scott "The Teen Wolf" Howard and Pinhead. What will happen next? Will there be MORE characters? What will become of Evil Ed? All those questions will be answered on this chapter.

Ghostface was on his computer, looking up "How to make a free website".

Michael Myers walked by. "What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking of making a website to advertise my singing." Answered Scream.

"I've never heard you sing in all the time I've known you." Replied Michael Myers.

"I've done karaoke before, but now as "Scream"...or "Ghostface", the crowd will LOVE me." Responded Ghostface.

"Uh-huh, suuure they will." Said a sarcastic Michael Myers. "And I'm going too,"

"Oh yeah, wise-guy? How about a bet?" Asked Scream.

"Fine," Answered Michael.

"BUT...let's make this interesting." Added Ghostface.

"I'm listening,"

"Since I'm not drunk...If you win, I'll just forget about the site and you call me "dumbass" for as long as I stay in this house."

Michael Myers chuckled. "And if YOU win?"

"We ALL sing song parodies or just change some lyrics at karaoke tonight no matter HOW nervous or embarrassed anyone is, my choice of place and you pay for everybody."

"Oh, you're on...get ready to lose, Scream...what's the bet?"

"Staring contest...WITHOUT our masks." Added Ghostface.

"Fine,"

Michael Myers toke off his mask first, revealing his face from last time. "Your turn."

Ghostface toke off his mask and he looked just like he did in the ending of "Scary movie".

Michael Myers looked wide-eyed-in-shock at Ghostface. "How old are you, HOW the HELL are you thinking of dating my cousin with the costume on when you face looks like THAT and finally, WHAT is your name?"

"First, I use a voice-changer when I'm Scream." Ghostface began, with his voice sounding normal. "23, second, I thought of revealing my face to her on our first date, third...thanks for the compliment, I know I look hot and finally, my name is Doofy Gilmore."

"What kind of name is "Doofy"?" Asked Michael.

"It's a nick-name, my name is Dave, YOU can call me Dave, Doofy, Scream or Ghostface." Answered Scream...er...Dave.

"Anyway, it's go time, Gilmore." Said Michael.

"Oh, it is ON." Agreed Dave.

"Annnnd...GO!" Announced Michael Myers.

The two killers looked into each other's eyes, trying not to blink.

10 seconds later...

Both of the killers looked like they were about to blink..."Anytime now." Dave finally said.

"You ready to give up yet?" Asked Michael Myers.

"Nope, what about you?" Asked Dave Gilmore.

"No way. By the way, I'll bet both of our eyes are burning and you are about to blink now," Answered Michael.

Both Dave and Michael's eyes looked like they were about to close...

The two killers reached for each other's knives. They were by a window, so each tried to get a refection from the light to burn the other's eyes.

The light reflected from each other's knives, both killers were very close to blinking...

But at the last second...Dave turned his head and Michael blinked.

"Ha! I win." Dave said, jumping for victory.

"Well technically we both cheated...BUT..." Replied Michael with a sigh. "Where do we go?"

"Ellis Island Pizza Company in Bakersfield." Answered Dave.

"Are you freaking crazy?! We have to drive an hour and 47 minutes JUST so we can eat pizza and sing frickin' karaoke?!" Asked Michael Myers.

"Yep, and if you don't, then you'll have to watch me get famous on the internet." Answered Dave, putting back on his mask and voice-changer.

"Ugh...if you stop TALKING about you "getting famous" on the internet, I'll do it." Responded Michael, putting HIS mask back on.

"Alright, it's a deal." Agreed Scream, as he shook Michael's hand. "Or in this case for your cousin, it's a date."

"Clever, but I don't think that she'll want to go out with you."

"Oh we'll see, we'll all see."

Later that day...

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Freddy Krueger, Chucky, Glenda, Pennywise and Pinhead asked in unison.

"Yeah, everyone,...I lost a staring contest to Ghostface and now we all have to sing songs at karaoke at Ellis Island Pizza Company in Bakersfield." Answered Michael Myers.

"Well that's just great." Retorted a sarcastic Freddy Krueger. "We used to be FEARED nightmares but NOW thanks to THIS bone-head, out reputation will be ruined!"

"Hey, I didn't THINK Scream was gonna win." Michael Myers said defensively.

Freddy was stewing in his anger, he walked to the phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you gonna call?" Asked Michael.

"Ghostbusters." Answered the sarcastic clawed killer.

A few argument and swear-filled minutes later...

"AND another thing-" Freddy cut himself off, as he heard the doorbell.

Krueger stormed to the door to answer it.

"Hi, your Domino's-" The pizza guy was cut off, as Freddy Kruger stabbed his claw through the middle of his chest.

Before The pizza guy died, Freddy had to something to him. "Here's your last meal." Krueger said, stuffing the bag of garlic bread bites into the corpse's mouth and flung the guy into the bush in front of Michael Myers's house.

A car was going by, and Freddy threw the pizza at the car, as it broke one of the windows.

Freddy Krueger was angry at the situation that Michael got the nightmares into, as he stomped back into the house.

"Alright, Myers, when are were going to the damn pizza place?" Asked Freddy. "Not like we have it almost every other day."

"I guess since it's an hour and 47 minutes away and it's almost 7:00, we should go probably now." Answered Michael Myers.

"While we're there, let's go to Hollywood!" Suggested an exited Tiffany.

"No." The male nightmares (except Glen) replied in unison.

"Why not? It'd only be another hour drive." Asked Tiffany.

"Woman, it'll be bad enough to sing freaking karaoke and NOW you want to go to a place JUST to see a stupid sign and a concrete floor with stars on them?" Chucky asked as a rhetorical question.

"For your information, Chucky, celebrities tend to be there." Tiffany said defensively.

"Great, I hope J.B. will be there...if ya know what I mean." Replied Chucky, with an evil chuckle.

"You better NOT be planning on killing J.B.!" Argued Tiffany.

"Why? He's annoying, he's an idiot, his last name can be easily changed to "Beaver", he looks like what freaking Miley looks like now...why NOT kill him?" Asked Chucky, who was laughing his head off.

"He makes good and inspiring music, you heartless asshole!" Argued Tiffany.

Chucky was hysterically laughing. "Hey Tiff? You just reminded me, I should ALSO kill Miley, she's not that popular anyway because of twerking and leaving Disney like a dumbass."

"NO! She's just a troubled kid with a former country STAR for a father." Argued Tiffany.

"First she was a good kid, I guess...THEN she went on to look and ACT like a hill billy slut!" Responded Chucky, hysterically laughing.

"We'll talk about your issues later, I'm going to sing karaoke...you HAVE to come AND sing, so you better practice your singing!" Yelled Tiffany.

"Alright, but you HAVE to promise me I can at LEAST make fun of Justin's hair on stage." Said Chucky, somewhat calming down from his hysterics.

"Ugh...fiNE, but you BETTER not even THINK of embarrassing ME while you insult one of the greatest teen singers from 2012." Agreed Tiffany.

Chucky laughed just a little more and finally stopped to take a breath of air. "Deal."

Tiffany scoffed, as the nightmares and Regan got in Green-face and they were off.

"So, why are we driving an hour away from the house to sing karaoke?" Asked Scott.

"Because dumbass Myers over there lost a staring contest bet to Scream." Answered Chucky.

"Hey! It's not like I KNEW he was gonna win." Michael responded defensively.

"Well, what are we all gonna sing?" Asked Jason. "We might as well think about it."

"I don't wanna talk about it UNTIL we get to the freakin' place." Answered Freddy.

"Wait a minute." Said Regan. "Isn't there something we're forgetting?"

And with that being said, the nightmares and Regan were greeted by a bat flying through the window.

Regan screamed as the bat landed on the seat next to her.

The bat changed into who is Evil Ed. "Thanks a lot for forgetting me at the freaking hospital." He said sarcastically.

"That's it. Sorry, Ed...we were thinking about stuff we were supposed to do." Replied Regan.

"It's okay, but it was IRRITATING that when I came out, fan-girls were hassling me, asking me where is Edward and when I said that's my name and they must be thinking of somebody else, they lost their freaking minds."

Chucky started laughing. "They thought you were Edward Cullen?"

"I guess, if that's what his name is." Answered Evil Ed.

"Oh my, I think we need to make a pit-stop." Said Tiffany.

"For what?" Asked Chucky.

"I need to go to the little girl's room." Answered Tiffany.

"Why not just go at the pizza joint?" Asked Chucky.

"How far are we from the crappy joint?" Asked Freddy Krueger, changing the subject.

"About...1 minute." Answered Michael Myers, who was driving Green-face for a change.

"Can you hold it, mum?" Glen asked with concern.

"I think so, sweetface." Answered Tiffany.

"At this point, I just want to sing, get over with it and go home where I can watch T.V. in peace." Mumbled Freddy.

And with that, Tiffany gained a sneaky smile. "Oh, Mr. Myers? When we sing...can Chucky go first?" She asked.

"What?" Asked Chucky.

"Uh, sure. I don't think it matters of the order we sing." Answered Michael.

"Perfect." Tiffany said slyly. "Alright, Chucky, time for you to go out in front of EVERYONE."

"Meh, I don't care." Chucky shrugged.

"Well, here we are." Announced Michael Myers.

The nightmares and Regan went inside the restaurant.

It was somewhat crowed and there was practically the same thought between Freddy, Michael, Jason, Pennywise, Pennywise, Chucky, Jigsaw and Glenda: "Look at all these people, there would've been a jackpot of killings."

"Well, I have to go to the little girls' room." Said Tiffany, as she went to the women's bathroom.

"Hey look, an arcade." Blurted Scott.

Scott, Regan, Glen, Glenda, Evil Ed and Ghostface all went to see "Pac-Man", "Galaga", "Donkey Kong" and a few other arcade games.

"I've got about...5 bucks in quarters." Said Scott.

"Scotty...you are the coolest dude teenager I've ever met while I'm 23." Replied Ghostface.

"Uh...thanks?" Answered Scott.

Camera cuts to Freddy, Jason, Michael, Pinhead and the other adult nightmares...excluding Ghostface at the bar/cashier's place.

The bartender looked VERY familiar.

"Yeah, we'll have 17 small pepperoni pizzas, a big thing of potato wedges and 17 sodas: all diet Pepsi." Said Freddy.

"Alright that'll be-hey wait a second...were you people at Denny's a few days ago?" Asked the bartender.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Freddy Kruger.

"So that's YOUR dog?" The bartender asked, pointing down to Max.

"Yep." Answered Michael.

"Your dog burnt off my neighbor's toes off!" Yelled the bartender. "Thank you!"

The nightmares raised their eyebrows.

"She is such a bitch to me and my friends, I'm glad that somebody put her to justice." Explained The bartender.

Camera cuts to the kids and Ghostface playing arcade games when suddenly, Scream heard the bartender yelling in excitement.

"Hey, I know that voice. Kids, you stay here...I'll be right back. Scotty, you're in charge until I get back." Said Ghostface.

"Okay," Replied Scott, playing "Galaga".

Camera cuts to Ghostface joining the adult nightmares at the bar.

"Hello, Shorty. Whaddya doing?" Greeted Ghostface.

"Scream? WAZ UUUUUP, SON?!" Blurted Shorty.

"Nothin', just chilling , killing." Answered Scream.

"I can't believe it's you, son!" Said Shorty, as he bro hugged Ghostface.

"I'm surprised you work at this joint." Replied Scream.

"T-That's your father?" Asked Freddy.

"No, just a nick-name." Answered Ghostface.

"So whaddya doin' here, son?" Asked Shorty.

"I won a bet against Michael over here to sing karaoke, Freddy isn't happy about it." Answered Ghostface.

"In that sweater, I thought that Freddy would LOVE to sing karaoke, if ya know what I mean." Replied Shorty.

Ghostface and Shorty laughed, as Freddy looked like he was about ready to scratch the snot out of Shorty.

"Because it's the responsible thing to do, does the pizza have any garlic at all?" Asked Tiffany.

"Yep, it's the best pizza in town. We have garlic butter on the crust." Answered Shorty.

"Can you take the garlic off of one pizza?" Asked Tiffany.

"Sorry, but it's actually in the batter...please don't tell anyone that." Answered Shorty.

"Well, I guess Edward can't eat this pizza, he's a vampire." Replied Tiffany.

"What the freak, son? You hangin' with a vampire?"

"Yeah, some truck came to life and dropped him at Mike's house." Answered Ghostface.

"DAAANG, that is heavy, bro." Responded Shorty. "Dude...I'll give ya free pizza and just say you brought in a coupon." Said Shorty.

"I heard that!" Yelled the manager. "Shorty Meeks, you're fired for planning on handing out free pizza!"

"But...these are my friends and I really need this job, you people pay pretty good!" Argued Shorty.

"Meeks, it does NOT matter if these people are your friends or not, we're in it to make money!" Snapped the manager. "If the boss saw you trying to do this, he'd fire you just as I just did. Please hand in your name-tag and uniform."

"But these are my only shirt and pants until I get my dry-cleaning." Wined Shorty.

The manager made a strange face at Shorty. "Fine, after you get your dry-cleaning, return your uniform. I can't have you driving out customers by running around in your underwear."

The manager walked back to the kitchen.

"Well, what now, son?" Asked Shorty.

"I think it says karaoke starts in 1 minute." Answered Scream.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get a Coca-cola with Jack Daniels mixed in." Replied Shorty.

"Well, what do you guys think of my friend Shorty?" Asked Scream.

"He's annoying...but somewhat funny." Answered Michael.

"I hate him." Answered Freddy. "He hinted that I was gay in his mind...his perspective."

"Maybe if you didn't wear red and green all the time, people wouldn't say that. You should wear red and black." Joked Scream.

Freddy Krueger looked annoyed at Ghostface. "I hate you, Scream."

Camera cuts back to the kids playing in the arcade.

"Wow, Scott. You're really good at "Galaga"...you're on level 25." Said Regan.

"Thanks," Replied Scott. "I'm kinda an old pro at this."

"How did you get so good?" Asked Glen.

"It toke about 4 years of practice." Answered Scott, trying to focus on his game.

Ghostface came by, along with Shorty. "Kids, this is my best friend Shorty Meeks."

"Nice to meet cha." Said Scott, focused on his game, on level 27.

"WOAH, YOU PLAYING "GALAGA"?!" Shorty asked in excitement.

"Uh-huh," Answered Scott with one more life left on his game.

"Hey, let me show you a tip." Said Shorty, pushing the control stick, making Scott loose his grip.

"Hey, I'm on-" Scott cut himself off, as Shorty accidentally made Scott "die". "Oops...sorry, kid."

Scott sighed, as he refrained from turning into a wolf. "It's okay, practice makes perfect, right?"

A man with a top hat came walking out of the bathroom.

"Yo, Doctor Psycho!" Greeted Shorty.

Doctor Psycho just waved. "Greetings, kids, Shorty and masked killer-looking person. I don't have any time to talk, karaoke starts in about...50 seconds."

"Okay, my friends want to sing parody/change-the-lyric type of songs." Replied Shorty.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. People come here and do that often." Answered Doctor Psycho. "Any-who, the sign-up sheet is right over at that table by the stage."

"Thanks, Doctor Psycho." Responded Shorty.

"No problem." The man answered, walking closer to the stage.

"Yo, guys! Karaoke starts in about 50 seconds, come and sign this sheet!" Called Scream.

The nightmares came, groaning about the singing contest.

"Alright, but you better remember something, Scream...I hate this so we're leaving as soon as possible." Freddy reminded.

"Yep," Answered Ghostface.

After the nightmares signed the list, they were confronted by Doctor Psycho himself. "Excuse me, I have to hand this list to the boss."

Doctor Psycho went to the back and it toke a minute, but we eventually hear the manager shouting: "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!"

The manager came stomping with Doctor Pchyco. "Excuse me, but I was told YOU people chose songs that contained sexually suggestive themes, violent themes AND contained bad language."

The nightmares looked at each other.

"Anyone who chose either mentioned type of songs, walk to the cashier's desk." And with that being said, one-by-one, Freddy, Jason, Michael, Pinhead, Chucky, Leatherface, Pennywise, Jigsaw, Bloody Mary and Tiffany walked to the cashier's desk.

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves, THIS is a family oriented establishment and I CAN'T have you singing songs that would put..."ideas" into the minds of innocent children." Said the manager. "Anyone that picked songs like that are disqualified."

The adult nightmares that DID choose songs that were inappropriate for children felt releaved they didn't have to embarrass themselves in front of an audience of hundreds of people.

"As for the rest of you, go ahead and perform, the winner will be announced after everybody has sung." Added the manager.

Everybody looked around them, there were amazingly only 8 people in the entire restaurant.

"So...carry on." And with that, the manager walked away to his office.

"Alright, who killed the people?" Asked Tiffany, somewhat joking.

"Well, not KILL people, but we did THREATEN them, does that count?" Asked Jason.

Tiffany just shook her head, rolling her eyes, as she just wanted to get this over with.

Doctor Psycho walked to the stage. "Attention, everybody...karaoke starts now!" He announced.

The 8 people and the nightmares that picked "suggestive" songs applauded.

"First up is Scott Howard singing "What makes you beautiful" by One Direction!" Said Doctor Psycho, as the music began.

Scott ran and jumped on to the stage and sang: "You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turnin' heads when you walk through the door-or-or. Don't need make up, to cover up. Bein' who you are is enough-ou-ough. Everyone else in the place can see it, everyone else but you-ou. Baby you rock my world like no other girl. The way the you flip your hair  
gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell: you don't know-ow-ow, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll know why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm lookin' at you and I can't believe, you don't know-ow-ow...you don't know you're beautiful. You should know-ow-ow, that's what makes you beautiful.  
So c-come on, you've got it all wrong. To prove I'm right, I wrote a song for you-ou-ou. I don't know why when I rush to talk, you blush and turn away when I look into your eye-ey-eyes. Everyone else in the place can see it, everyone else but you-ou. Baby you rock my world like no other girl. The way the you flip your hair  
gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell: you don't know-ow-ow, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll know why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm lookin' at you and I can't believe, you don't know-ow-ow...you don't know you're beautiful. You should know-ow-ow, that's what makes you beautiful.  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na. Baby you rock my world like no other girl. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell...You don't know-ow-ow, you don't know you're beautiful! Baby you rock my world like no other girl. The way the you flip your hair  
gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell: you don't know-ow-ow, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll know why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm lookin' at you and I can't believe, you don't know-ow-ow...you don't know you're beautiful...you don't know-ow-ow, you don't know you're beautiful..You should know-ow-ow, that's what makes you beautiful!"

After the song ended, everyone applauded.

Scott walked off stage, as Doctor Psycho announced the next singer. "And up next is-" Doctor Psycho was interrupted by Lara Croft walking through the door. She walked by the cashier's desk when suddenly, she gasped. "You!"

Scott noticed Lara and screamed, as he ran around the pizza place. Lara ran after the werewolf. "Stop! Come back, werewolf!"

"No! You just want to KILL me!" Called Scott, still running.

"And why is that?" Lara asked sarcastically.

"I don't know! I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't kill people, you must have issues with me or something!" Scott answered. "Michael! Tell the LADY to heal!"

Regan giggled at Scott's joke.

"Lara, he's with us!" Called Michael, rolling his eyes with a smile.

Lara stopped running. "Aw bugga." Said muttered. "I may as well check different states and countries again since you're befriending my targets, Michael!"

Everyone laughed.

Scott stopped running as well and walked towards the super-natural investigator. "So...does this mean we're cool or-"

"I suppose we are "cool" but, I'm watching Michael's house. You start killing people and it's you, me and a silver bullet, capisce?"

"Gotcha." Answered Scott, nervously backing away slowly.

"Well, I guess I better be leaving." Said Lara.

"Wait! Lara, I have a song to sing for you!" Called Ghostface.

"Bugga." Lara muttered.

"Well, before anything other kind of havoc starts, up next is...Dave Gilmore singing "Love song" by The Cure." announced Doctor Psycho.

Ghostface came on to the stage. "This song goes out to a special woman, Lara Croft."

The music started and Scream started to sing. "Whenever I'm alone with you...you make me feel like I am home again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again." Ghostface toke off his mask, robe and voice-changer.

Everybody except Michael Myers looked shocked.

"Oh my God." Lara and Tiffany said in unison. Lara seemed impressed.

"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel complete again. Whenever I'm alone with you-" Dave was cut off by Green-Face crashing through the restaurant playing "Hell's bells" by AC/DC on his radio.

The music stopped, as Green-Face also ran over the karaoke screen.

"What the hell?!" Everyone asked.

Dave was speechless, as he was wide-mouthed.

Green-Face honked in Morse-code.

The nightmares turned to Regan.

"What did he say?" Asked Michael.

"He said "I just ran over an...uh..."a-hole" that tried to throw a cigarette in my gas tank...he had a gun and was trying to mug the store...you're welcome." Woah." Answered Regan.

"You are a truck...YOU stopped a robbery from this establishment?" Asked the manager.

Green-Face honked.

"He said "no duh, dumbass." Please stop being rude, Green-Face. This man is just trying to thank you."

Green-Face honked, as the manager walked in front of him.

"But in the process, YOU DAMAGED MY RESTAURANT!" Yelled the manager.

Green-Face responded by running over the manager.

Everybody gasped, but Shorty gasped trying to keep from smiling.

Doctor Psycho screamed and ran into the bathroom.

"Leeet's go home." Suggested Michael Myers.

The nightmares and Regan walked into Green-Face but, but before they left, Chucky stuck his head out the window. "J.B. is gay!" He yelled, laughing hysterically, flipping everyone off.

Green-Face drove away, as the people, manager and Doctor Psycho raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what happened.

Later that night...

The nightmares were on the couch, watching T.V. while Regan and Scott were upstairs in Michael Myers's room. Scott and Regan were sitting next to each other on the floor in front of the foot of Michael Myers's bed.

"Why did you call me up here? Couldn't we talk in the kitchen or something?" Asked Regan with a smile.

"No, I-uh...I have something to tell you." Answered Scott.

"Well, what?"

"When I sang that One Direction song,"

"Yeah?"

"Well...I kinda sang that song...for-" Scott was interrupted.

Evil Ed went into the bathroom.

"Uh, be right back." Said Scott.

And with that, Scott went downstairs.

We hear the toilet flush, as Evil Ed came out the door. "Hey, Regan."

"Hiya, Edward."

"Why are you on Mr. Myers's floor?"

"Um...Scott was trying to tell me something." Answered Regan.

"I have something to tell you too...any guesses on what Scott was trying to say?" Asked Evil Ed.

"I don't know, he was telling me about who he sang for, I guess his girlfriend is somewhere here or something." Answered Regan.

"Well...I have something to tell you too."

"What?"

"You seemed to be the only one that cared for me...besides Tiffany."

"No, that can't be true." Responded Regan. "We all toke you to the hospital."

"Well...I think I...li-" Edward was cut off.

"Yo, Edward!" Called Scott. "Michael ordered us all pizza since Green-Face smashed the restaurant."

Edward hissed. "I-I-I mean...Alright." Replied Evil Ed, trying to be exited since Scott interrupted him. "We should go there sometimes and play video games."

"Sure." Answered Scott.

"Be right back, guys..I "have to go"." Said Regan, as she walked into the bathroom.

"Can you please meet me in the backyard, Scott? We need to talk." Asked Evil Ed.

"Okay, c'mon." Answered Scott.

Camera cuts to Scott and Evil Ed in Michael Myers's backyard.

"Alright, Wolf-boy...what's the big idea?" Asked Evil Ed.

"What?" Asked Scott.

"Yo guys, can you keep it down? Freddy interrupted me sleeping." Asked Jason Voorhees, as he was lying by the bush.

Edward hissed as his eyes turned red.

Jason screamed and ran into the house.

"What's YOUR problem, bat-boy?" Asked Scott.

"Jason was interrupting our conversation." Answered Edward. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, right. You HEARD me in the room talking to Regan, didn't you?"

"What? Oh, you mean when YOU interrupted Regan and I by pretending to go to the bathroom?" Scott growled.

"Yeah, look. I think that we ALL know what's going on: we both like the same girl." Evil Ed snarled. "So there's only OOONE thing to do about it. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, yeah." Answered Scott, becoming a wolf. "You're going DOOOOOOWN." He howled.

"Bring it, fuzz ball." Evil Ed snarled.

"Alright, Twilight reject." Scott growled.

"Bodies" by Drowning Pool played as back-ground music.

The two charged at each other, letting out their battle-cries.

Evil Ed jumped, kicking Scott in the face, as Scott punched Edward's stomach.

The two flew into the opposite direction.

Scott charged at Ed on all fours and tackled the vampire, as he tried to get up.

Scott started punching Ed's face repeatedly.

Edward manage to lift his arm and sock Scott in the stomach, making the werewolf fly off him.

"Oh, I'm gonna rip those fangs OUT." Scott growled, as he got up.

"I'm gonna rip all of that fur off and use it to make an ugly wig for my sister." Edward snarled, as he got up.

The werewolf and the vampire charged at each other one last time before...an interruption.

"What are you boys DOING?" Asked Bloody Mary.

"Uhh...nothing." Scott and Edward answered in unison, as they bumped into each other.

"Well, pizza is gonna be here in a minute...we all saw Jason running and crying like a lunatic so I came to see what was going on."

"I was just showing Ed how to...play football, yeah, that's it. Poor guy can't even catch a FRISBEE." Answered Scott.

Edward looked at Scott with his glowing red eyes.

"We'll be in now."

"Okay," Said Mary, as she went back into the house.

"THIS...is NOT over." Snarled Edward.

"No way, Bat-boy." Scott growled.

"Better be ready, hater of silver."

"Oh I will, fang-freak."

1 minute later...

The nightmares and Regan were settled on the couch, watching re-runs of "Hell's kitchen".

"Oh, shoot! I love it when Ramsey just YELLS at them. He is FUNNY." Said Scott.

And then, suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

"Regan, how about you get it? We'll come on a commercial." Suggested Ghostface.

"Yeah, we be gettin' INTO this." Agreed Shorty.

Regan nodded and answered the door.

The pizza guy was tall, was a dark shade of tan and wore a button on his uniform that said "I'm Mr. Perfect, you're welcome.". "Hey, stupid kid. Pizza's here, where's your mother?" The man looked no more than 27.

Regan's eyebrow lowered. "So, what's the "Mr. Perfect" thing?" Asked Regan.

"Perfect employee, what's it to ya?" Asked the pizza guy.

This pizza guy was just like the fat employee, except he was tall, dark tan and had a gold hip-hop earning in his right ear.

Regan was starting to become annoyed at this employee. "Just wonderi-"

"Where's the dough? You livin' with a poor family or somethin'? You're wearing a little kid's pajama when you look about 15 and there's freaky looking people sitting on your couch."

'No, no, no, no...I can't get angry...no, no.' Regan thought in her mind, trying to keep a straight face. "No...it just that-"

"You're close to crying, where's your mommy? Mommy's little cry-baby." The pizza guy was really cruel.

Regan snapped, as she let out a growl as she let out rage. "My mother is dead, you little prick!"

Regan ran, grabbed Jason's machete, came back and impaled the cruel man in the chest. "THERE, how that, mamma's boy?! You gonna go cry to her? I bet YOUR mother was SICK of putting up with your crap anyway!"

"I was just trolling you like on the internet." The man cried out of pain.

"I'm sure they never even EXPECTED the troll under the bridge DIED from using that so-called "roasting" to the wrong person! Especially after insulting a little girl's mother that was dead! You didn't know me, you didn't know my family and STILL trash-talked? Screw you!"

The nightmares observed in shock, wide-eyed as well as opened mouthed.

Regan stabbed the guy in the face. The pizza guy fell behind the bush as he died his bloody death. "That's what you get for insulting my family, you son of a bit-" Regan got cut off.

"..." The nightmares were speechless. "Regan..." Michael finally said.

Regan started crying, as she realized what she had done. She came and hugged Michael.

Michael hugged her, comforting her. "Regan...even though we all agreed to cut back...I'm proud of you."

Regan was still crying, buy managed to force a small smile.

Freddy Krueger started to clap slowly. "Good job, Regan. I was all mad because of Michael's stupid mistake but...you...I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Uh...thanks, Uncle Freddy." Answered Regan, calming down.

Michael wiped Regan's tears with his finger. "Yeah...that was something to watch. Nice work on your first killing."

Regan calmed down, as she hugged Michael. "That was just cruel of the jerky pizza guy...good riddance."

"That's the spirit." Said Chucky.

Tiffany elbowed her husband. "Hey, I thought you got a kick out of it too, Tiff."

"I do but...I didn't want to set a bad example for Regan." Argued Tiffany.

"So, Lara? How's about sometime we go and-" Ghostface was interrupted by Lara taking Dave's mask off and kissing him on the cheek.

"Get some...tacos sometime." Dave finished in an embarrassed and nervous tone.

"I'd love to." Answered Lara, putting Scream's mask back on Dave's face. "Well, I have a call saying there's a chupacabra in the desert here, gotta go."

And with that, Lara ran out of Michael's house.

"I think I'll let her get it." Said Michael.

The nightmares laughed, going out the door to pick up the pizza.

Scott and Regan were alone.

"So, sorry about going...insane." Said Regan, awkwardly.

Scott smiled, getting Regan's face into his hands. "It's okay."

"Now, what was it you were trying to tell me earlier?" Asked Regan.

"When I sang that One direction song,"

"Yeah?"

"I was singing for you." Scott finished.

Regan blushed, as she leaned and kissed Scott.

The kiss lasted only 2 seconds, as the nightmares returned.

Scott and Regan let go real fast.

"What's goin' on in here?" Freddy asked, smirking as he knew what had just happened.

"Nothing." Scott and Regan answered in unison, blushing.

"Well, pizza's here." Said Ghostface, changing the subject.

"Nice job bringing the pain to the smartass, Regan." Commented Pinhead.

Max was drooling at the pizza in Michael Myers's hands.

"Yes, good job. When you kill people, YOU don't "play around"." Agreed Jigsaw, saying a pun.

"Boo! You stink, stick to killing people, dumbass." Chucky said with a laugh.

Well, there's the new chapter. Sorry if this was random and long but,...that's what I thought for this chapter. Sometimes it takes such a LONG time to write these. Me (jokingly dramatic): Yes, I changed some lyrics, I JUST wanted them to sing. lol. See ya next time and thanks for reading! =D  
One more thing: I made the pairing ScottXReganXEvil Ed as a joke, a parody of the "Twilight" series. Once again, NO offense to Justin Bieber or Miley Cyrus fans, I just thought Chucky would be in-character insulting them.

End Credits:

Created by: JDFlame20222

Inspired by: Horror movies. lol.

Special thanks to my friend Dre and reviewer Guest (whoever gave me the idea of Regan having killed the pizza guy herself. lol. By the way, how may I address you?).

Cast List intended:

Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger

YouTube user cryptkaper as Jason Voorhees

Dave Sheridan and Dave Coulier as Ghostface/Scream (Dave Coulier as Doofy's real voice.)

YouTube user joshiiwuh as Leatherface

Jared M. Gordon as Michael Myers

Dog barking and howling sound effects as Max the Rottweiler

Brad Dourif as Charles "Chucky" Ray

Billy Boyd as Glen Ray

Ariel Winter as Regan MacNeil

Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany "Tiff" Ray

Jessica DiCicco as Glenda Ray

Courtenay Taylor as Bloody Mary

Truck honking and tire screeching sound effects as Happy Toyz Co. "Green face" the Green Goblin truck

Reed Alexander as Edward "Evil Ed" Thompson

Tim Curry as Pennywise the dancing clown/It

Dane Boedigheimer as Jigsaw/Billy the puppet

Keeley Hawes as Lara Croft

A.J. Locascio and Mark Campbell as Scott Howard (Mark Campbell as Scott's singing voice)

Doug Bradley as Pinhead

Marlon Wayans as Shorty Meeks

Songs:

"What makes you beautiful" by One Direction

"Love Song" by The Cure

"Hell's bells" by AC/DC

"Bodies" by Drowning Pool

A note to the con-criters, Eliminator or whoever ELSE that want to point out the I used an idea through a request review, I didn't ASK for ideas so, you can't PIN the "interactive rule" crap on me. LOL XD  
_


	8. The Legend of Sleepy Michael

The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide

XDPWAZ UUUUUUUUUUP? Hey-a! Sorry I'm late with this chapter! lol. I'm STILL working on "The Sonic the Hedgehog Show Special 2" and "Ask the Sonic Heroes!", so...here we go! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, songs or the following brands...or the series..seriesES? lol, whatever, I don't own the movie characters, how's that? xD I do own the story though. Warning: Based on who you ask, this story could be fluff. Rated T for minor bad language, smoking,  
beer drinking and due to the writer's (my) paranoia. lol. Close to the end credits, when you read someone comes out, he is my OC of myself. lol. xD

Chapter 8:

Last time we saw our favorite movie monsters, Michael Myers lost a staring contest-bet to Ghostface and Freddy Krueger wasn't happy about it one bit. Meanwhile Ghostface revealed himself to be Doffy Gilmore and somewhat impressing Lara Croft. Speaking of Lara Croft, she FINALLY gave up in searching for targets in Michael's neighborhood because she couldn't get a stinkin' target because they would turn out to be innocent so Michael would help them. Scott "The Teen Wolf" Howard revealed to have a secret crush on Regan MacNeil which Evil Ed did NOT like at all. The two battled but in the end, it was Scott who comforted Regan after she became sad after killing the pizza guy while she let rage out defending her family. The two shared a kiss, but not long enough until the clawed killer Freddy Krueger figured out what was going on. What will happen in THIS episode? WILL Lara quit trying to shoot anything that looks like a monster? Probably not. What will become of the ScottXReganXEvil Ed love triangle? Love must be in the air...or SOMETHING. (yes, emphasis on "something".)

The nightmares were watching T.V. late at night. "Scream, we've had ENOUGH of "South Beach Tow"." Growled an annoyed Freddy Krueger.

"It was Shorty's idea, he said he wanted to see sombodyELSE'S car get towed." Replied Ghostface.

"Well that snot-nose is in the bathroom." Retorted Freddy. "I've had ENOUGH of his shit on T.V., he's been hogging it since yesterday."

Ghostface stayed quiet.

"Hey, how about we could watch a movie?" Asked Jason.

"Shorty said he knows the BEST scary movies." Answered Ghostface.

Shorty came downstairs and came back to the couch.

"Hey, Shorty? What's your favorite scary movie?" Asked Ghostface, making a pun.

Shorty laughed. "How about we watch "Predators"?"

"Okay," Answered Jason.

"Whatever it takes to get "South Beach Tow" off." Commented Freddy.

"Well, those stupid people in Hollywood probably can't make a good alien movie, I should know...I AM one." Added Pennywise.

"You're an alien movie?" Asked Ghostface.

"No, I'm an alien." Pennywise answered in an annoyed tone.

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Glenda.

"I've read that movie was a bomb." Said Scott.

"I heard that movie was iconic!" Argued Evil Ed. He had never seen the movie for himself, but he sure wasn't going to agree with Scott.

"Was the website you read that from called "Dorky Vampires R Us"?" Scott asked, making a joke.

"Oh, ha ha." Retorted the sarcastic vampire. "Let's just put ON the stupid movie."

Shorty pressed "play" on the remote control, and the movie started to play.

1 hour and 47 minutes later...

Leatherface was asleep, sitting up on the couch.

Regan had her head rested on Scott's shoulder, pretending to be alseep.

Evil Ed woke up, looked over Bloody Mary and growled as he saw Regan so close to Scott.

Everybody woke up.

"Is it FINALLY over?" Groaned Chucky. "That movie SUCKED."

"It was like going to a Star Trek convention." Agreed Freddy. "Aliens all over with the normal people running and more idiots getting sucked into being eaten or something."

Chucky laughed at that.

"It wasn't that bad," Said Evil Ed.

"Huh. "It wasn't that bad"? I heard you snoring right after the opening credits." Scott chuckled.

"Shut up! I was not!" Argued Evil Ed.

But suddenly, that one fateful night, a beam that looked as if it were from a U.F.O. came and broke a hole into Michael Myers's roof with a BANG.

And suddenly, a strange-looking alien came and started to make a strange noise, as it couldn't speak English.

Michael, Freddy, Pennywise, Jason, Glena, Chucky, Pinhead and Leatherface looked annoyed at the creature.

"STILL can't talk, huh?" Joked Chucky. "After 180 freakin' hours of your movie, it sucked and NOW you STILL can't speak English?"

"Chucky!" Snapped Tiffany. "I know where you're going to say next!"

"Just let me do my thing, Tiff! It's not like anyone else is here." Argued Chucky. "Besides, I wasn't gonna say what you thought I was gonna say. He smirked.

"Fine, but let me at LEAST warn the people."

"I have NO freakin' clue what you're talking about but, fine." Replied Chucky.

Tiffany's Note:

Me: What the heck? *groans* What is it this time, Chucky?

Tiffany: Actually, it's me. *changes "Author's note" to "Tiffany's note"*

Me: What?

Tiffany: Warning time. *turns to camera* I am not responsible for what my husband says.

Me: Ah crap, can't he just for ONCE stick with the script?

Tiffany: Well, you know Chucky: if he doesn't approve of something, he's going to "Chucky" it up.

Me: True. Wait a minute, how did you get the controller to change my "Author's Note"?

Tiffany: I have my "ways".

Me: What the freak?

Tiffany: I killed the security guard. What did you THINK I meant?

Me: You killed the security guard. And you DID.

Tiffany: Sorry, it's just that YOU don't let me kill anyone, but that's because of "Seed of Chucky" and the vacation slides thing isn't it?

Me: *turns to camera* My most sincere apologies for whatever Chucky says. Whenever he says something...uh.."Chucky-ish", that's not MY writing.

Chucky: *looks at me* No duh, dumbass.

Me and Tiffany: Chucky, how did YOU get in here?

Chucky: There's a door over there, morons. Anyway...what do you MEAN I would say something "Chucky-ish"? I like that.

Me: You'd say something either offensive, insulting or something completely just because you wanted to say something mean.

Chucky: *laughs* Well, what's wrong with that? By the way, I didn't offend anyone...YET.

Me: People could get offended and wait...what do you MEAN "YET"?!

Chucky: Aw, come on, you're just chicken that people will get offended AND there goes your career on FFN.

Me: Not true.

Chucky: OH, so you DON'T like writing on here?

Me: Yes, I do but I don't want to offend people.

Chucky: *laughs* Oh, JD...you're so smart yet SO much of a dumbass. Did I offend ANYONE when I insulted J.B. or Miley? No. People don't care about that anymore. What time do you think you're living in? People don't CARE about offensive things anymore. *laughs*

Me: They do too.

Chucky: *laughs one more time* Whatever, let's just finish the "dang" episode.

Me: Actually, it's longer.

Chucky: *laughs* You walked into that one. That's what she-

*Tiffany socks Chucky in the stomach*

Chucky: OW!

Me: *smirks* I STILL have the keyboard AND the remote.

Chucky (worried): No, no. JD, you wouldn't want to do ANYthing we'd regret, right? I'm your friend to the end, remember?

Me: Let's see...Tiffany, what's that out there?

Tiffany: Where? *walks out the door*

Me: *still smirking* Alright, Chucky. It's "playtime".

Chucky (to himself): Aw, crap.

Me: *types on keyboard*

*Barbie doll about Chucky's size appears*

Chucky: Well, hello, dollface.

*rim shot*

Me: *types on keyboard*

Tiffany: *walks into the room* *gasps* Chucky!

Chucky: It isn't what it looks like, honey!

Tiffany: Don't you "honey" me! I walk out of the room for 10 seconds and you're already hitting on another girl!

Chucky (talks through his teeth): *walks over to me* I will get you for this.

Me: ANNNND, We're back! No more of these stupid things, at least make an EFFORT to not say anything mean.

Chucky: Wait! A-Aren't you gonna fix this?

Me: Hmm...I guess you're right. *types on keyboard* *disappears*

Chucky (angry and sarcastic): OH, VERY FUNNY, JD! Dumbass.

*computer with an e-mail appears*

Chucky: *opens e-mail and clicks "play" on the video*

Me (from the computer): You're right, I fixed it, I've had enough headaches from arguments. You're on your own, "pal".

Chucky: At least I can close you from this thing!

Me (from the computer): By the way, you're yelling at a RECORDING, dumbass. *laughs* *video ends*

Chucky: *growls* I want to arrange a play-date of DEATH with that dumbass. I've got the PERFECT "toy" play with. *holds up his signature axe*

*Author's Note ends*

The alien roared, as it ran to Chucky.

Just then, Lara Croft came crashing through the door. "A-HA! Just as the readings of extra-terrestrial life indicated. Wait...Michael, is this bugga friends with you?"

Michael looked at the alien for about two seconds. "Nope."

Lara shot the alien with a laser gun, as the alien died, while turning to dust.

"WE WILL BE BACK, FOOLISH EARTHLINGS!" A voice growled from the U.F.O. with the beam still down.

Lara shot out the beam's light-bulb, as it went out.

"Dammit!" The voice cursed, as it flew away to parts unknown.

"Michael, I have a very important job for you and possibly your friends." Said Lara.

The nightmares looked wide-eyed at Croft.

"Uh, no. I don't want to work-" Chucky was interrupted as Ghostface kicked him HARD. "Owww."

"What is it, Lara?" Michael asked.

"Even though it's not Halloween, the agency I work for is putting up a search for infamous killers Jack the Ripper and the Headless Horseman." Answered Lara.

The nightmares gasped.

"So why do you need US?" Asked Chucky.

"I figure that since all of you are killers...and of course infamous...you could probably lure the Ripper out better than any of the other agents...even WITH their technology."

The nightmares looked wide-eyed at Lara Croft.

"So, let me get this straight...you need US to lure Jack the Ripper out in London because he'd be attracted to fellow killers?" Michael asked, cocking his head while raising an eyebrow.

"Precisely." Answered Lara.

"Alright, we'll do it." Said Michael.

"Excellent. The spy jet is right out front." Replied Lara.

"I'll stay here, I fell asleep during the movie." Commented Shorty.

And with that being said, the nightmares, Regan and Lara were off to London.

The jet was HUGE. It had weapons and gadgets of all sorts. It even had a "temporary captured monster chamber".

"Hey! Wait a minute...Miss Croft, did you get that chupacabra from South America?" Asked Evil Ed.

"Yes, vampire...the mythical "goat sucker" is in component 185 in the temporary captured monster chamber." Answered Lara.

"Sparky?" Asked Evil Ed.

The chupacabra roared in acknowledgment. "Oh, Sparky...it is you."

Evil Ed pushed a red button on top of the cage and it freed his dog-like pet.

"No, don't! That one is highly dangerous!" Demanded Lara.

"For your information, lady...THIS "highly dangerous creature" is MY dog!" Snapped Evil Ed.

"I should've known," Lara grumbled.

1 hour and 18 minutes later...

The commander of Lara's agency came on a screen next to the jet's yoke. "Attention, Agent Croft...according to our readings, you are in London...prepare for landing and engaging in your mission."

"Copy that, commander." Replied Lara.

The man disappeared from the screen as Lara landed the jet.

"What the? We're here ALREADY?" Asked Michael.

"Correct, in the spy jet, when in missions it flys you to your destination as fast as possible." Answered Lara.

"Sweet." Said Ghostface.

"Now, be on your guard. At midnight tonight..or possibly earlier, we are going to engage in operation Ripper." Commented Lara. "Plus I might need you for a few other missions."

"But it's Halloween." Answered Michael Myers. "I wanted to kil- I mean...it's Halloween, why so many missions?"

"Because, the agency finds more monsters around this time of the year rather than any other."

Suddenly, the commander of the agency came on to Lara's video watch. "Attention, Agent Croft. If you can't catch the Ripper at this moment, our super-computer has picked up readings of the Headless Horseman are coming from location: Sleepy Hollow, New York."

"Copy that, commander." Replied Croft, as the commander was gone with a flash. "Looks like if we can't lure Ripper out in the next minute, we're going to Sleepy Hollow to locate the legendary Headless Horseman."

"Alright...GO!" Announced Ghostface.

"Since when are YOU in charge of this mission?" Freddy asked as a rhetorical question.

"Look, I just want to complete these missions, go back home..er...Michael's house, sit at the couch, watch TV and drink beer." Answered Ghostface.

Freddy became silent, as he didn't know how to respond to that.

"Alright, I'll go first." Said Ghostface.

And with that being said, Ghostface walked randomly by buildings. "Here Ripper, Ripper, Ripper! Uncle Ghostsy-face wants to talk with ya."

Freddy cautiously face-palmed himself with his clawed hand.

"Well, what do we do now?" Tiffany asked.

"I guess that we're going to Sleepy Hollow and coming back." Answered Lara.

Suddenly, a mysterious shadow-like figure jumped out from nowhere.

"What the hell?" Asked Freddy Krueger.

"It's time that you blokes take a twist in time." The dark figure answered.

"Wait...Jack the Ripper?" Asked Michael Myers.

"Correct and who the bloody hell are you?" The Ripper asked.

"I'm Michael Myers..you know...from "Halloween"?" Answered Michael.

"Oh, I've seen your work. Especially in Pasadena." Said Jack. "You had a few GOOD films but the re-makes were just CRAP."

Freddy and Chucky laughed.

"Freddy and Chucky, same thing with you blokes." The Ripper added. "I think the new guy made Freddy look gay and Chucky...your last movie was okay...like the original but...I think that you should spend more time on killing than saying "there is no God". That's just wrong, mate."

Freddy and Chucky became silent.

"The only movie sequels that I really liked were from Jigsaw. Nice work, William." The Ripper finished.

Jigsaw smiled.

"Oh, come on!" Chucky wined. "Freaking Hollywood RUINED me, I tell ya!"

Tiffany, Glen and Glenda raised an eyebrow. "I mean...freaking Hollywood ruined my...possibly last movie?"

Chucky's family stopped raising eyebrows.

"Jack the Ripper, you're under arrest!" Lara announced.

"Lara Croft...super-natural investigator. You should know by now that NOBODY can catch me." Jack replied. "In fact, time for you to "take a stroll down memory lane"."

"What the-"

And with that, Jack the Ripper pulled out a lantern from his coat. "How do you THINK that nobody has ever caught me? Time Travel Lantern, take us to 1820!"

The lantern made a big flash and instantly transported the nightmares, Regan and Lara Croft to Sleepy Hollow, New York in 1820.

"Where the heck are we?" Asked Regan.

"Sleepy Hollow, New York in 1820, luv." The Ripper answered.

"Perfect, time to look for the Headless Horseman." Commented Lara.

"B-B-But, Miss Croft...I remember watching the "Back to the Future" movies and they toughttaught me that you shouldn't mess with things in the past." Regan protested.

Lara chuckled. "Cute, but those movies were simply fictional."

"Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you." Regan groaned.

A man on a horse came and stopped.

"Excuse me, sir but we're looking for the Headless-" Regan got cut off.

The man only took one look at the nightmares. He let out a scream, as his frightened horse ran away.

"Alright, I'm offended. Leatherface, if you please." Instructed Michael.

"With pleasure." Leatherface replied, running after the man.

Leatherface came only a few inches close to the horse.

"Good heavens! Giddy-up, Thunder!" The man cried.

Leatherface threw the chainsaw, it flew and cut the horse's reigns, making the man fall flat on his back as his horse continued to run.

Leatherface walked to the man.

"No, no..please...stay back, heathen!" The man commanded.

Leatherface picked the man up, along with his chainsaw, Regan, Lara and the other nightmares came.

"N-NO! Leave me alone, creatures of the dark!" The man demanded.

"Calm down, wig-head." Said Ghostface.

"Yeah, man. Just chillax." Agreed Jason.

"What strange dialogue. I have never heard such language." The man confessed.

"Pardon us, sir but can you please give us directions?" Asked Regan.

"Besides praying to God for forgiveness for doing such a dastardly thing like making me fall from my horse?" The man asked.

"Besides that." Answered Regan. "We're looking for the Headless Horseman, have you heard of him?"

"Are you daft, young lady? Of course I've heard of him. My friends say that he is after every single person in this town, looking for a new head." The man answered.

"Okay, we've heard enough. Jason." Instructed Michael.

"Wait, Michael? You wouldn't happen to be related to Michael Amadeus Myers, would you?" The man asked.

"Yeah, he's my great-...I mean, my grandfather." Answered Michael. "Why?"

"I knew it! The grandson of Michael Amadeus Myers would come and aid the Horseman's evil deeds! People of Sleepy Hollow, I was righ-"

"Jason," Michael instructed.

Voorhees nodded, punching the man while knocking him out.

"Hopefully, he won't remember a thing." Michael commented.

The Headless Horseman came galloping, letting out an evil laugh.

The horseman swung his sword, cutting Michael's head off.

Everyone gasped in horror.

The Horseman came back around.

Lara Croft angrily karate-kicked the Horseman in the stomach, knocking him off his horse.

Michael's severed body stood up, bending over and retrieving his head.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What? Nothing new, haven't ANY of you seen "Halloween: Resurrection"?" Michael asked, sticking his head back to his body.

"Horseman, you're under arrest!" Lara announced. "Why did you decapitate my cousin, you bugga?!"

The Horseman stood up, shrugging his shoulders, as he couldn't speak for obvious reasons.

"Oh...either way-" Lara got cut off.

The Horseman's horse came back, running Lara Croft over.

"What the freak?!" Everyone gasped.

The Horseman got on his horse and rode back to his home of the tree of death.

"LARA! Are you okay?!" Everyone asked.

"I...suppose...Ripper...I have one thing to say to you."

"And what would that be?" Asked Jack.

"This is all your fault..." Lara answered.

"N-No worries, Lara...we'll get you to the hospital!" Michael said. "Jason, help me out here!"

Jason Voorhees picked Croft up.

"M...M...Michael...No matter what happens...I'm proud of you." Lara admitted.

Michael formed a tear in his eye.

"Regan...y-you're a great kid...I'm sorry for the lose of your parents...thank you everybody for being there for me. Scott...I'm sorry for chasing you just because you are a werewolf. Take good care of Regan. D...D...David...I...l...l...lo..." Lara cut herself off with her last dying breath.

Everybody cried.

"YOU PUNK!" Michael yelled out of anger, socking the Ripper. "If you didn't use time travel, this wouldn't have happened!"

"I-I-I'm...terribly sorry." The Ripper cried with a bloody nose, standing up. "I thought it would've taught everybody a lesson but in the process...it lead to the DEATH of my mutual "friendemy"."

During all the yelling, Regan put an ear by Lara's heart and felt Lara's wrist.

"Guys! Lara's not dead! There's still hope!" Regan excitedly exclaimed.

Everybody looked at Regan.

"Hurry! We've got to get her to the hospital!" Michael instructed in excitement.

"Wait here!" Said Evil Ed.

Evil Ed left the nightmares.

2 minutes later...

Evil Ed came back with a HUGE black stallion.

"What the? How the hell did you get a horse so BIG?" Freddy asked.

"It was a PAIN to round-up the horses because they were afraid of me." Evil Ed answered. "When I got this horse, I found a witch and she said a spell that made the horse grow close to giant."

The nightmares just shrugged it off. "Makes sense to me" They all said in unison.

"We need the horse to go FAST." Regan commented.

"No problem." Evil Ed replied.

And with that being said, Evil Ed's eyes started to glow red, as he bit the horse's neck.

Everybody looked wide-eyed, as the horse screeched. The horse's eyes started to glow red, as he grew wings and fangs.

"C'mon, everybody, let's get miss Croft to the hospital." Evil Ed commented.

And with THAT, the nightmares, Regan and the near-dead Lara Croft were off.

On the ground, towns-people watched the nightmares, Regan and the near-dead Lara Croft flying through the sky.

"What on earth is that, Jebediah?" A frontierswoman asked her husband.

"I have no idea, maybe it's a bird." Jebediah thought.

"That big?" The frontierswoman asked.

"Perhaps it's just an eagle," Jebediah answered. "We should probably get inside before the Horseman comes riding his dark horse."

The frontierswoman nodded, as her and Jebediah ran hastily into their house.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Scott.

"I think I see one about a few miles away." Michael answered.

"Good, 'cause-" Scott got cut off, falling off the flying vampire horse.

Scott was saved however by grabbing the horse's leg, using his werewolf strength.

The vampire horse turned its head and growled, revealing his fangs.

"Uh...what the heck is wrong with this horse?!" Scott asked with a lot of concern.

"Aw, crap." Evil Ed said under his breath. "He doesn't like you because vampires and werewolves NATURALLY hate each other!"

"Well thanks a lot for turning him into a wolf hater, fang-freak!" Scott sarcastically called, trying to get back up.

"Hey, it's either Lara dies from regular horse speed, or the horse flys and we get her to the hospital in a heartbeat!" Evil Ed called. "Uh...my bad. Sorry, Mr. Myers!"

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Look, there it is! Land, vampire-horse thing!" Regan commanded.

The vampire horse quit glaring at Scott and did as he was told.

Scott managed to let go in mid-air.

"Scott!" Regan called.

Regan noticed a grappling hook in Lara's pocket.

Regan MacNeil grabbed and used it to get Scott, as it hook attached itself to the back of his jacket, pulling him back.

"Thanks, Regan."

"No prob, Scott."

Everybody landed, as Jason carried Lara to the hospital near by.

"G-G-Greetings, strangers." The doctor greeted nervously. "What can I do you for?"

"My cousin got run over by a horse, can you fix her?" Michael asked with concern.

"Well...let's see...She looks like she has big scratches and of course, hoof-prints." The doctor answered.

"C-Can they be fixed?" Asked Michael.

"I suppose but it will take at LEAST a week of operating." The doctor answered.

"A WEEK?!" Everybody asked.

"Well, yes. We don't have THAT great of technology but my brother is working on inventions that COULD help." The doctor answered.

"Okay...thanks, doctor. Come on, guys." Michael groaned.

The nightmares and Regan walked out the door.

"Well, what now?" Jason finally asked.

"Mr. Ripper, can you, like...travel through time to make sure this doesn't happen?" Asked Regan.

"Well, I could but we have to act fast, as my magical time-lantern is running out of fire and magic sand." The Ripper answered.

"Okay."

"Magic time-lantern, take us back a few minutes ago!" Jack commanded.

The time-lantern started to glow and with a flash, the nightmares and Regan were transported through time once more.

"Look! There we are!" Regan exclaimed.

"You still have that grappling hook, Reg?" Asked Scott.

"Yeah, great idea, Scott." Regan answered. "Careful...careful..."

Regan fired the grappling hook, grabbing Lara by the pocket.

"What the?" Past Michael asked.

Past Horseman's horse came running back, but time had been re-written.

"What the?" Lara asked.

The lantern started to glow and with a flash, the nightmares and Regan disappeared.

Past Horseman got on his horse to retreat to his home.

"What the heck was that?" Asked past Regan.

The past nightmares and Regan look through the bush to pick past Lara up.

Mean while in the "present"...

"What the heck?!" The present nightmares and Regan asked.

"Uh-oh...this is not good." The Ripper commented.

"What's not good?" Asked Scott.

"Well, we have succeeded in re-writing history but in the process...I've ran out of magical sand."

"Wait, w-w-we just traveled through time and now we're stuck in an ALTERNATE future...or present that could fade at any moment?!" Scott asked while panicking.

"Correct, but I've been in this situation before...we have about a week before the alternate timeline truly disappears." The Ripper answered.

"W-W-W-Wait a minute...why a WEEK?" Scott asked, still panicking.

"Because, magical sand can be made when a werewolf drools on regular sand on a full moon." Jack answered. "Or...we COULD find it somewhere that sells magical items."

"Edward, didn't you say that you met a witch while getting her to make the horse bigger?" Asked Regan.

"Oh yeah...she's by the tree of death, the Headless Horseman's hide-out or home, or whatever." Evil Ed answered.

"Well great." Responded the sarcastic Krueger. "The freaking Headless Horseman is there and we need some kind of magical sand crap to get home."

"Wait, aren't we APART of the alternate future?" Asked Scott.

"Not sure if it works that way, Scotty...I suppose that we'll just blend in with the FUTURE or PRESENT somehow..." The Ripper answered.

"Well...I think that we should-"

Ghostface was cut off by the Horseman's evil laughter.

Everybody moved out-of-the-way, as the Horseman galloped to the village on his black horse.

"Go!" Instructed Freddy.

The nightmares and Regan ran as fast as they could.

"Wait...Edward, couldn't we just take the horse?" Asked Regan.

"The vampire horse has disappeared because of history being re-written." The Ripper answered, "Only very FEW things fade in the first day."

The nightmares and Regan found the witch's shop that Evil Ed had found an hour ago.

"We're here to buy some magical time-sand." Said Michael.

"Well...looks like you've come to the right place, friends." The witch replied. "Here you go."

"How much?" Scott asked.

"Oh, this is 1820...magical time-sand can't be BOUGHT...it has to be TRADED." The witch answered.

"Say what?" Asked Jason.

"Bring me the Horseman's flaming pumpkin and the magical time-sand is ALL yours."

"Scotty, you know what to do." Ghostface instructed.

"Right." Scott replied, turning into a werewolf.

Scott ran and came back in about 5 seconds with the pumpkin.

"Oh my, you didn't have to fight-"

"Nope, Horseman's out in the village looking for victims." Scott answered.

"The magic time-sand is yours." The witch said, handing Scott the mentioned item.

"Thanks...why did you want the Headless Horseman's pumpkin?" Scott asked.

"Oh...for...display." The witch answered. "I needed something interesting to lure customers in."

"Makes sense to me. Mr. Ripper, if you would." Scott responded, handing the sand to Jack.

"Okay," The Ripper replied, putting the sand in his lantern and using a lit candle in the shop to light it. "Magical time-lantern, take us back to the present date!"

With a flash, the nightmares and Regan were transported to the present.

Everybody was at the spy jet.

"Wake up, Michael." A familiar voice called.

Michael opened his eyes to see his friends looking at him.

"You fell asleep before we got to London. We saw the Ripper but he got away." Said Lara Croft.

"Huh? Lara! I had the most CRAZIEST dream. We all watched "Predators" and we met Jack the Ripper and LARA, YOU..we...Jack toke us back in time and you got run over by the Headless Horseman's horse."

"Don't look at me." Freddy joked.

Michael laughed sarcastically. "Well, I'm glad all of that was a dream."

"Look, Michael. A package came today." Regan blurted.

"What is it? Where is it from?" Asked Michael.

"Doesn't say." Regan answered.

"You better let ME open it so you don't cut yourself on the cardboard." Freddy suggested.

Everybody laughed a bit.

Freddy opened the package and found something rather strange... "Weird...it looks like a doll house version of Michael's house...or entirely of Pasadena."

"Bonehead Krueger, that's a diorama." Replied Lara Croft.

"Well, here you go, Regan." Freddy handed the model of the house to Regan.

"Thanks, Uncle Freddy." Regan responded.

Everybody looked at Freddy, as he had been called his "nick-name" from Regan.

"Oh...uh...roar, you know I hate that name, roar." Freddy faked.

Everybody laughed, as Freddy blushed.

"Well, Krueger, looks like you're Regan's "adoptive" uncle." Pennywise joked.

Everybody looked strange at Pennywise.

A familiar person walked into the room. "Oh, I almost forgot. Mr. Myers, here's a book of your family tree. There's something that you have GOT to see."

"J-J-J-Jack the...Ripper?" Michael stuttered.

"Correct. Hey, Regan...you should know something about that particular diorama." The Ripper answered.

"What?" Regan asked.

"Here, let me show you. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" Jack called.

A familiar looking character became full-sized from the model.

"Darn it, Jack. I wanted the kid to figure it out." Beetlejuice replied.

"B-B-B-Beetlejuice? From the Tim Burton movie?" Regan asked.

"The one and only, Megan." Beetlejuice answered.

"It's "Regan"." Regan replied.

"That's what I said, hello?" Beetlejuice joked, pretended to "bonk" Regan on the top of her head.

Michael fainted.

"What's up with Mr. Myers? We re-write history, he passed out from a simple knock on the head from the Horseman's pumpkin and NOW he faints." Jack wondered.

The Ripper turned to the camera. "Just wait until he sees his family tree." he said with a laugh, as the camera fades to black.

A character wearing a suit and tie comes to the screen. "Some people believe that dreams can tell the future. What DID Mr. Myers experience, a simple DREAM...or an omen? Only time will tell. Thank you for reading, this has been "The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide"."

Well, there's the new chapter. Sorry if this was random and long but,...that's what I thought for this chapter. It takes such a LONG time to write these. No worries, from what my OC said was simply parodying "The Twilight Zone". This isn't the end of "The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide". Have a good night, everybody.

"Weird Science" by Oingo Boingo plays as the credits roll.

End Credits:

Created by: JDFlame20222

Inspired by: Horror movies. lol.

Special thanks to my friend Dre and reviewer Guest (whoever gave me the idea of the alien from "Predators" coming. lol.)

Cast List intended:

Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger

YouTube user cryptkaper as Jason Voorhees

Dave Sheridan and Dave Coulier as Ghostface/Scream (Dave Coulier as Doofy's real voice.)

YouTube user joshiiwuh as Leatherface

Jared M. Gordon as Michael Myers

Dog barking and howling sound effects as Max the Rottweiler

Brad Dourif as Charles "Chucky" Ray

Billy Boyd as Glen Ray

Ariel Winter as Regan MacNeil

Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany "Tiff" Ray

Jessica DiCicco as Glenda Ray

Courtenay Taylor as Bloody Mary

Truck honking and tire screeching sound effects as Happy Toyz Co. "Green face" the Green Goblin truck

Reed Alexander as Edward "Evil Ed" Thompson

Tim Curry as Pennywise the dancing clown/It

Dane Boedigheimer as Jigsaw/Billy the puppet

Keeley Hawes as Lara Croft

A.J. Locascio as Scott Howard

Doug Bradley as Pinhead

Marlon Wayans as Shorty Meeks

Johnny Depp as Jack the Ripper

Michael Keaton as Beetlejuice

Songs:

"Wierd Science" by Oingo Boingo

I don't own "The Twilight Zone", this episode was a parody.

A note to the con-criters, Eliminator or whoever ELSE that wants to point out the I used an idea through a request review, I didn't ASK for ideas so, you can't PIN the whole "interactive rule" crap on me. LOL XD  
_


	9. The REAL Halloween chapter

The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide

XDPWAZ UUUUUUUUUUP? Hey-a! Sorry I'm late with this chapter! lol. I'm STILL working on "The Sonic the Hedgehog Show Special 2" and "Ask the Sonic Heroes!", so...here we go! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, songs or the following brands...or the series..seriesES? lol, whatever, I don't own the movie characters, how's that? xD I do own the story though. Warning: Based on who you ask, this story could be fluff. Rated T for minor bad language, smoking,  
beer drinking and due to the writer's (my) paranoia. lol. Close to the end credits, when you read someone comes out, he is my OC of myself. lol. xD

Chapter 9:

Last time we saw our favorite movie monsters, they watched the movie "Predators" and Lara Croft gave a sick twist: the nightmares had to HELP her with a couple of missions.  
They met Jack the Ripper who apparently had a magical lantern and toke them back in time. Lara Croft accidentally got run over by the Headless Horseman's horse. When she was near-dead, she said some PRETTY interesting things... But after the Croft scare AND getting Jack more magical time sand, Michael woke up, revealing everything to be a "Twilight Zone" parody. And in the VERY end, the nightmares, Regan and Agent Croft met face-to-face with Tim Burton character, Beetlejuice. What will happen this time? What's actually IN Michael's family tree book provided by Jack the Ripper? All these questions answered and more in this weird, REAL Halloween episode.

Previously on "The Horror Slasher-flic Series: Nightmares Collide" (Thought you wouldn't EVER see this again. lol xD):

"Wake up, Michael." A familiar voice called.

It was close to sun-set outside.

Michael opened his eyes to see his friends looking at him.

"You fell asleep before we got to London. We saw the Ripper but he got away." Said Lara Croft.

"Huh? Lara! I had the most CRAZIEST dream. We all watched "Predators" and we met Jack the Ripper and LARA, YOU..we...Jack toke us back in time and you got run over by the Headless Horseman's horse."

"Don't look at me." Freddy joked.

Michael laughed sarcastically. "Well, I'm glad all of that was a dream."

"Look, Michael. A package came today." Regan blurted.

"What is it? Where is it from?" Asked Michael.

"Doesn't say." Regan answered.

Freddy opened the package and found something rather strange... "Weird...it looks like a doll house version of Michael's house...or entirely of Pasadena."

"Bonehead Krueger, that's a diorama." Replied Lara Croft.

"Well, here you go, Regan." Freddy handed the model of the house to Regan.

"Thanks, Uncle Freddy." Regan responded.

Everybody looked at Freddy, as he had been called his "nick-name" from Regan.

"Oh...uh...roar, you know I hate that name, roar." Freddy faked.

Everybody laughed, as Freddy blushed.

A familiar person walked into the room. "Oh, I almost forgot. Mr. Myers, here's a book of your family tree. There's something that you have GOT to see."

"J-J-J-Jack the...Ripper?" Michael stuttered.

"Correct. Hey, Regan...you should know something about that particular diorama." The Ripper answered.

"What?" Regan asked.

"Here, let me show you. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" Jack called.

A familiar looking character became full-sized from the model.

"Darn it, Jack. I wanted the kid to figure it out." Beetlejuice replied.

"B-B-B-Beetlejuice? From the Tim Burton movie?" Regan asked.

"The one and only, Megan." Beetlejuice answered.

"It's "Regan"." Regan replied.

"That's what I said, hello?" Beetlejuice joked, pretended to "bonk" Regan on the top of her head.

Michael fainted.

"What's up with Mr. Myers? We re-write history, he passed out from a simple knock on the head from the Horseman's pumpkin and NOW he faints." Jack wondered.

The Ripper turned to the camera. "Just wait until he sees his family tree."

Michael snapped awake. "Okay, I'm ready. What do ya got? Is Bridget Bishop is my fifth cousin-three-times-removed? I can practically take ANYTHING these days."

"WEEELL...not quite." The Ripper answered, handing Michael the book.

Michael looked. "My father used to be married to a lady named...Pamela Voorhees?"

Jason gasped. "Hey! That's my mom!"

"Say what?" Asked Regan.

"W-W-Wait...it says...Elias Myers married Pamela Voorhees. She was insane, found out about some crap he was doing behind her back and killed him. Pamela toke...J-J-J-J..." Michael fainted.

Jason looked shocked with his mask on.

"What does that mean?" Beetlejuice asked.

Michael got up and turned to face Jason. "Y-Y-You're my-"

"Hug me, brotha!" Jason blurted, as he hugged Michael.

Michael let out a scream.

A montage-parody of "Drake and Josh" came on with Ghostface and Scott singing. "And I never thought that it would be possible but...Mike and Jason...are RELATED, yes they're related. If you open up your eyes...and see this book,  
it's gonna taaaake some time to swallow doooown...but if you think about it, I'm sure you'll see...Michael and Jason share the same mom and baby-daddyyyyy-"

Author's Note: The "Drake and Josh" parody title-card says "Michael and Jason" with the mentioned killers.

"Shut up, Scream and werewolf." Michael retorted, annoyed at Ghostface and Scott.

"WELL..." Scott began.

A laugh-track came from the back-ground.

"The hell?" Asked Freddy, looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you upset about that last part?" Ghostface asked.

"Uh...kinda." Michael and Jason answered in unison.

"It had to rhyme. Sorry, guys." Ghostface and Scott replied in unison.

The laugh-track came back on.

"Well, I'm sure your dad wasn't a baby-daddy. We're REALLY sorry." Said Scott.

"Well, I thought it was funny." Chucky laughed.

The laugh-track came back on.

Tiffany elbowed her husband.

"All this time...you and I...we was brothers?" Asked Jason.

"Yep." Michael answered.

"Wait a minute...I remember me and my mom leaving, you toke off...never saw you again...I saw the newspaper saying "Michael Myers strikes Pasadena, California!" But...at first I'm all like "Nah," but then...here we are now."

"Doesn't really make sense but...I guess we're...brothers." Replied Michael.

"How about we could have some bro hang-out time?" Jason asked, excited about the thought of having a brother.

"Uh...sure, Jason." Michael answered awkwardly, still trying to understand the situation.

"Sweet! Let's go see mom!" Jason blurted, dragging Michael by the arm.

"Wait...I've read that she was decapitated." Michael replied.

"Oh...that's the interesting part." Jason responded. "Every month, she returns while haunting and killing."

"O...kaaay."

The nightmares, Regan and Lara Croft followed.

"Wait a minute, Lara! That means you're MY cousin too!" Jason blurted, hugging Lara.

"I...It's good to know that." Lara responded, being crushed by Jason's hug. "Y-You're hurting me."

Camera cuts to Jason's mother's house by Camp Crystal Lake.

"Alright, there's our mom's house. Right next to Camp Crystal Lake." Said Jason.

Michael gulped.

The nightmares, Regan and Lara Croft then saw a mysterious green paranormal-like light surrounding the house.

Jason knocked and opened the door to find his mother washing dishes.

"Jason! Jason, my son. Welcome back."

"Hey, mom." Jason greeted.

"Have you made some good killings?" Mrs. Voorhees hugged Jason.

"Uh...not here but yeah. I hang with my friends all of the time and we usually kill all over."

"Sounds like fun. Is this one of your little friends?"

"Yep...Mom...this is my brother."

Mrs. Voorhees had a shocked look upon her face, as she dropped a dish.

The dish smashed on the floor.

"Yeah, mom. Surprised, huh? Show her, Mike."

Michael toke his mask off.

Michael gasped, as he saw his mother. He hadn't seen her in about 19 years.

A tear ran down the killer's face, as he hugged his mother.

"Michael...I didn't think that...you were- Michael Myers of Pasadena. I thought it was somebody else named "Michael Myers"." Mrs. Voorhees whimpered, with tears running down her face.

Michael was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"My little Mikey. It's good to finally...see you again." Mrs. Voorhees admitted nervously. "I swear...Jason and Michael, you two were the ONLY GOOD things that came out of my marriage."

"Huh?" Everybody raised their eyebrows.

"Yes...we divorced...if you put it THAT way." Mrs. Voorhees answered.

"C-Can you tell us what happened?" Asked Michel.

"Sure," Mrs. Voorhees answered.

Flash-back plays as Pamela Sue Voohees narrates.

Pamela Sue Voorhees's P.O.V. (narrates)

It was about the most ironic thing ever. It was Friday the 13th and Michael was about...5 and Jason was...4. My husband, Elias Myers was drunk and came home.

He came in, throwing beer bottles and had a cigarette in his mouth. He was yelling, complaining about the economy and random stuff. He threatened to hit me if I didn't get him more beer and dinner.

So I lied and told him I'd be right back. I ran out the door and went into the garage. I grabbed a random hat and coat that for some WEIRD reason was there and I grabbed a machete.

I remember Jason and Michael were asleep in their room. I hid the machete in my sleeve and knocked on the door.

Elias answered the door. I remember he said "Doris! I told you I'd be at your house in a few."

I toke the machete and stabbed him in the heart. He was dead, so I called a babysitter and told her to take Michael and Jason to the drive-thru at McDonald's while I went to get the news media.

*flash-back ends*

Normal P.O.V.

"Woah." Everybody was in shock.

"So THAT'S how I killed the babysitter, ran away and started killing more." Michael remembered. "She tried to smack me around when we were out the drive-thru. She drove and began to choke me. Jason was asleep and I found that she had rope and had plans to hang us and sell us to a wax museum."

"So, THAT bitch is the one who got you killing?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Michael answered. "She TRIED to kill US...so I DID kill HER. I was afraid of mother not being happy, so I ran away and made my mask and...as they say...is history."

Mrs. Voorhees pulled Myers and hugged him. "Michael, I'd never stop being proud of you and Jason. I admit, I might have gotten bonkers but hey, if you find someone that SHOULD die...well,...you should "help 'em out."

"Thanks, mom." Said Michael.

"So, these are your little friends? Oh, Lara. I thought I'd NEVER see you again after you got that super-natural investigator job."

"Nice to see you again, Aunt Pamela." Lara greeted.

3 minutes of introducing later...

"Yep...I THINK of Michael...now, I guess and Jason as brothers." Regan finished.

"How about you can be an honorary Voorhees...or Myers?" Mrs. Voorhees offered.

"Sure." Regan answered. "My real mom and dad died because of...I WAS possessed but Michael and everyone else was nice enough to take me to an exorcist."

"Oh my...I'm sorry for you, Regan." Mrs. Voorhees hugged Regan. "If ANYone gives you a hard time...I say kill them OFF."

"I did once," Regan responded. "Pizza guy. REAL jerk too."

"I'm proud of you for standing up to the son of a-"

"Mom!" Jason embarrassingly covered his ears. "You said you WOULDN'T curse in front of my friends."

"Dude, seriously? We curse almost all the time." Michael cocked his head.

"Oh yeah, right." Jason went back to normal. "My bad."

"So, what are you doing for Halloween?" Mrs. Voorhees lightened the mood.

"Well...we're going to a Halloween party...going for some killing I guess AND we were going to take Regan, Scott, Edward, Glen and Glenda out for trick-or-treating."

"Michaaael." The mention kids whined in an embarrassed manner.

"Well we weeere," Michael teased.

"I'm 15...Scott is 16, Edward is..uh-" Regan got cut off.

"Probably a thousand and something." Scott joked.

"I'm 16!" Evil Ed countered.

"Glen, I think is about 10...and Glenda is 11 so..." Regan finished.

"Well, I don't see ANY cars, NO marriages and DEFINITELY...NO-" Michael teased. He decided to play with Regan.

"Okay, we get it, Michael. We're clearly NOT adults yet," Regan interrupted playfully.

"Mikey doesn't want Regan to grow uuuup." Freddy teased under his breath.

"Oh shut up, Fred." Michael replied. "Always smart-alec Freddy."

Freddy chuckled.

Mrs. Voorhees smiled and chuckled. "I don't see ANY adults besides me in this house. They grow up SO fast...but only on the outside for my boys." She thought in her mind.

"Mom, are you coming with us to celebrate our new Halloween traditions? This is my FIRST Halloween with the guys and kids." Jason offered.

"I have some housework to do BUT, I'll be there in a few." Mrs. Voorhees accepted.

"See ya in few, mom." Said Jason.

"Yeah, see you later, mom." Said Michael.

"Okay, see you all later." "Oh, I forgot. I have a pumpkin patch in the backyard. If you want, you could take a couple to make Jack O' Lanterns. Also, be VERY careful. There's a grave-yard if you want last-minute costume ideas. It's not too far from here."

"Thanks, mom!" Jason blurted.

"Regan, please come back." Mrs. Voorhees instructed.

"Be right back. Please don't leave just yet, Green-face." Said Regan, as she came back to the house.

"What is it, Mrs. Voorhees?" Regan asked.

Mrs. Voorhees had a small box in her hand. "Please, take this."

Mrs. Voorhees opened the small box to reveal a gold cross necklace.

"Oh it's beautiful, Mrs. Voorhees but...I couldn't, it's yours." Regan responded.

"No, it's okay. This was the first necklace my grandfather gave to me. Me told me "someday, you'll have a little girl, so I'm giving you TWO of these necklaces"." Mrs. Voorhees answered.

"Wow, that sounds...really nice."

Mrs. Voorhees toke the necklace out and put it around Regan's neck.

"Thank you, Mrs. Voorhees." Regan blurted.

"You're welcome, Regan." Mrs. Voorhees felt really nice, like as if Regan was HER daughter. "Have a safe and happy Halloween."

"You too."

One hour later...

The nightmares, Regan and Lara Croft were on the road.

"Okay, we need to carve these pumpkins when we get home." Michael planned.

"Wait...we forgot Max at the pumpkin patch and graveyard." Freddy responded.

Green-face turned around and screeched back to the mentioned place.

Regan walked to the backyard and saw Max tangled in a pumpkin vine.

Regan walked over to the dog and untangled his leg. Max was free but now he ran by the graveyard...

"No, Max!" Regan ran.

Max lifted his leg, as Regan jumped and caught him in the knick of time.

"Okay, Max. Time to get back to Green-face." Regan instructed but just then...she felt VERY strange. Regan MacNeil let out a SHRIEK, as she fell to her hands and knees.

The nightmares heard Regan's shriek, running over to her. "Are you okay, Regan? What happened?!" Michael asked.

After a few seconds, Regan became silent, as she fell lying down.

Michael ran over and picked the poor girl up.

"She probably fell from one of these pumpkins." Ghostface suggested.

Regan moaned and groaned. "I-I'm okay, Michael. Just need a drink."

"Well, it's a good thing Mrs. Voorhees gave us this whole thing of water bottles." Scott commented, handing Regan a bottle.

Regan drank it. "Thanks, Scott."

"And THEN, we lit some, watched scary movies and we was rapping. Yep me and Scream over here." Shorty continued, much to Freddy's annoyance.

The rest of the gang went into Green-face, driving back to Michael's house.

"My head feels funny," Regan groaned.

"I think it should be better in a few. That was SOME pumpkin trip." Michael answered.

"I hope so...so we can get to the party in time."

Half an hour later...

The nightmares and Regan were at a table with 7 carved pumpkins ready. 5 pumpkins were random faces with so many slashed marks, you couldn't tell what they were SUPPOSED to be.

Michael's pumpkin was carved to look like the one from the poster of "Halloween". Regan's pumpkin had a traditional face; triangle eyes, nose and smile with a tooth on top and bottom plus it had a cross on the top right corner and a skull of the bottom left corner.

Ghostface jumped through the door. "Guys look! Trick-or-teaters! Scotty, come on, let's hide behind a trash-can!"

Scott and Ghostface ran behind Michael's front garbage-can.

"Trick-or-" The three trick-or-treaters let out a scream, as Ghostface and Scott (in wolf form) jumped out saying "trick!"

The trick-or-treaters dropped their pumpkin candy-bags, as they ran out the neighborhood.

Scott and Ghostface laughed.

"Oh, REAL mature, guys." Regan rolled her eyes.

"Hey kids, you forgot your-"

"Uh-uh-uh, Scotty. First rule of Halloween scaring: if they LEAVE their bags...it's yours...or in this case, OURS." Ghostface interrupted.

Regan suddenly gained black circles around her eyes. "Duh...EVERYONE knows that."

"Regs? That didn't sound like you." Scott replied with a half-smile and raising an eyebrow.

"So...we goin' out to kill, Michael?" Regan asked.

"YOU...WANT to kill now?" Michael asked with a half-smile.

"Sure, why not? The night's still young." Regan answered. "Wait, I need to change."

Regan ran into Michael's house and came back wearing a black t-shirt with a small red heart, a long white-sleeved shirt underneath, black short-shorts, a lighter shade of black jeans going down to her calfs underneath, black heeled shoes, gray and black-striped socks going up to her calfs and her face was a pale white. She also wore her gold chain-necklace, small skull earrings and her lips were colored black to match her finger-nails which were black.

Scott looked at her wide-eyed.

"What are you supposed to be?" Asked Michael.

"Uh...a witch." Regan answered. "What about you, Scotty-boy?"

Scott toke his jacket, shirt and under-shirt off, while Regan stared wide-eyed. Scott turned to his wolf-form again. "I'm going as a STEREO-TYPICAL werewolf."

"Nice." Michael replied.

"If anyone wants to know what Jigsaw's dressed up as...it's himself. There are NO masks that are uglier than his REAL face." Chucky laughed.

"Haha...same goes to you, Charles." Jigsaw replied in an annoyed manner.

"I'll show you ugly!" Chucky growled.

"OHHHH, I don't know what I'M going to be tonight." Glen groaned.

Suddenly, a small pumpkin came from a light-blue light and smashed on top of Glen.

"Perfect!" Glen blurted.

Regan laughed and toke a look to across the street. "Hey...long time no see, Carr."

The nightmares looked puzzled and looked across the street.

"Yeah, REAL long time." A girl replied, walking over to Regan. "How's it been going, Reg?"

"Been okay...hangin' with these guys now," Regan answered. "White Witch of the North, huh? Nice."

"Thanks...and you're a...Gothic witch?" The girl asked.

"I guess you could say that."

Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...guys, this is Carrie White. We used to go to school together." Regan introduced.

"Yeah, Regan was the ONLY one besides my boyfriend...before he got killed...that accepted me and DIDN'T treat me like a freak since I have telekinesis." Carrie added.

"Wanna come killing and celebrate Halloween with us?" Regan offered.

"Sure," Carrie accepted. "Hey, who's this?"

The black circles around Regan's eyes disappeared. "This is Scott. He's a werewolf."

Scott went back to his human-form. "Nice to meet'chya."

Carrie stared at Scott, shirt-less. "So...this your boyfriend?"

Regan and Scott blushed.

"Yes," Michael teased.

"Michael!" Regan called in an embarrassed manner. "I..."

"Nah, we're just friends." Scott answered, still blushing.

"Oh...okay," Carrie cooed, walking closer to Scott.

"How about we go trick-or-treating, huh?" Regan offered, nervous about Carrie so close to Scott.

Evil Ed looked wide-eyed at Scott and Carrie. "Wow...this is awkward...Regan's jealous of Carrie and...they are both HOT." He thought in his mind.

"Woah...I think of Regan as my girlfriend...just...didn't go out with her yet. I should probably stay away from Carrie." Scott thought in HIS mind.

Scott saw the way Evil Ed was looking at Carrie and smirked. "And this is my bud, Evil Ed." He introduced, pushing Edward closer to Carrie.

Edward blushed. "H-Hi...I'm Evil Ed."

"Hey. The name's Carrie. Everyone, if you're looking for a kill...there's an annoying guy from my school that's dressed like a stupid-looking cowboy. He doesn't even look like a REAL cowboy."

"Let's go!" Freddy blurted.

Camera cuts to a house that is decorated with corn-crops on a cardboard cut-out of a picket-fence.

"Wait for my signal." Freddy instructed, as he morphed into a tractor.

"I volunteer Glen to be a trick-or-treater, he needs MORE experience with killing." Chucky replied.

"But Dad...I can't even REACH the door, maybe Regan...or...Carrie...or Scott," Glen protested.

Black circles formed around Regan's eyes once more. "Fine...I'll do it,"

"But Regs...I thought you HATED killing, like Glen." Scott wondered.

"That was BEFORE my bestie told me there's someone SHE doesn't like." Regan protested.

"I-I can't. Lara said she'll shoot me with a silver bullet if I start doing this crap."

"Suit yourself." Regan shrugged, walking to the door."

"You go, girl." Glenda commented.

"You know...I'm starting to think there's something WRONG with Regan." Scott wondered.

"Well, she USED to be possessed...but we got her to an exorcist about a few weeks ago." Michael replied. "I'm not sure if she could get ANOTHER you know what AFTER being exorcised."

"Oh shoot. Yeah...I sensed that. I hope that for NOW...it's not what I think it is." Scott answered.

Regan rang the door-bell and ran, as a guy wearing a sombrero and a pair of overalls came out. "Howdy, kids- Hmmm...well that's strange. I should look for 'em, I reckon."

The guy came walking by and that was Freddy's que. As a tractor, Freddy started to drive on the lawn.

"What the heck? A tractor? But I'm not a REAL cowboy!"

"No shit." The laughing Krueger responded, morphing into his normal self and hooking his claw into the guy's throat.

"Fr-Fr-Fr-Fr"

"That's right, the man of your DREAMS is back!" Freddy laughed.

"But what about my corn-crops? All of gardenin' and now I die? Alright, so I annoyed Carrie on purpose. She's a freak."

"You did WHAT?!" Carrie asked, jumping from a bush.

The guy "stopped screaming" and Freddy flung him into a random hay bale. "That's right."

Michael toke some corn.

Max lifted his leg and peed acid onto the corn-crops, making them burn.

"Well thanks, guys! You guys are my new friends! Regan, can I hang with you more often?" Asked Carrie.

"Sure," Regan answered.

Author's note: Regan's Note:

Me: What the- *sighs* ah, why am I surprised anymore? What is it, Chucky? Came for revenge? I STILL have the keyboard.

Regan: Actually, it's me. *changes "Author's Note" to "Regan's Note"*

Me: Oh. Hi, Regan.

Regan: *turns to camera* Here's how I met Carrie. We used to go to kindergarten...she seemed okay. We became friends...we went to 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th AND 7th grade together.

Me: Wow.

Regan: Yep. We go to high-school together. I've seen Scott there. One more thing: when I call Carrie by her nick-name...it's pronounced "care" not "car."

Me: Interesting.

Regan: That's it...um...let's get back to the episode. *walks out the door*

Me: Wow...that was...awkward. No arguments...just a nice talk. No arguments...no death-threats...no Chucky. Hmmmm...

Chucky: *walks in* That's what you think! *laughs hysterically while lifting his signature axe*

Me: *screams and runs out the door*

Chucky: Ah...it's good to be back. *looks at the camera* *lets out an evil chuckle and throws axe and breaks the camera*

*Regan's note ends*

"Trick-or-treating time now?" Asked Ghostface.

"Yeah, let's check next door." Michael answered.

The nightmares and Regan went next door.

Scott rang the door-bell.

A brown-haired woman answered the door.

"Trick-or-treat!"

"Oh my, what scary costumes. A werewolf, a Gothic witch, Glena, a pumpkin and a Hollywood diva." The woman blurted.

"You fell for it!" Ghostface pretended to laugh. "I'm actually a tall kid with a voice changer."

Michael shot a wierded-out face to him.

"Well, candy for everyone." The woman handed everyone a treat. "Happy Halloween!" She slammed the door shut.

"I got a Snickers bar." Regan blurted.

"I got a Reese's." Glen added.

"I got a pack of gum." Scott added.

"I got a quarter." Glenda commented.

"I got a rock." Ghostface said, annoyed at the situation.

The rest of the nightmares and Regan laughed.

"Maybe it's rock candy!" Ghostface blurted, removing his mask.

"No, Scream! Don't-" Michael was too late, as Doofy Gilmore broke a tooth out.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!" Doffy put his mask back on. "Who gives people ROCKS as treats?!"

"I guess she figured out that you were lying." Michael chuckled.

Ghostface threw the rock at the woman's door. "Looks like she's on my "to kill later" list." He mumbled.

"Your what?" Michael asked.

"I have a "friends" list and a "to kill later" list on my computer." Ghostface answered.

"You do not." Michael said, trying to tell himself that.

"Yep. My friends D.J., V.I.P., Dezi, Lil-man and a bunch of others." Ghostface answered.

Freddy looked at Ghostface, raising an eyebrow. "What the freak is wrong with you?"

"Jealous much?"

"No."

"You're just jealous that YOU don't have a fan-club." Ghostface crossed his arms.

"No."

"Come on, guys! We should be getting to the next house and to the Halloween party." Michael refereed.

The nightmares and Regan went to a few more houses.

"Alright, we've been trick-or-treating for a few minutes and the kids got candy...and Scream ended up breaking a couple of windows, knocked himself out ONCE ANND a cat scratched the CRAP out of his face after the rock hit it by accident." Michael said. "Well, time for the Halloween carnival!"

"Okay!" Everybody replied.

"Yep, surprised? It's a Halloween CARNIVAL and party." Michael added.

Camera cuts to Green-face and the gang pulling into the carnival. It was like a normal Halloween event; decorated in orange and black balloons and various spooky and Halloween-type things.

"WOW! It's all of our first carnival, bro!" Jason blurted.

"Yep, hey! There's mom!" Michael announced.

Mrs. Voorhees was working a cotton candy stand.

"Hey, mom!" Michael and Jason greeted in unison.

"Happy Halloween, boys. Want some cotton candy?" Mrs. Voorhees greeted, as she handed everyone cotton candy.

"Thanks, Mrs. V! It sure is nice to eat something that WASN'T a rock." Ghostface toke a bite out of his cotton candy.

"Right now, we're having some bro time, mom." Jason blurted.

"Sounds like fun." Mrs. Voorhees replied. "Any kills?"

"Yep. Some dude that was dressed like a cowboy. At least he THOUGHT he was a cowboy. Cheap costume; sombrero instead of a 10 gallon hat..." Jason answered. "You should've been there, Freddy here turned INTO a tractor and when it was time, RIGHT in the throat."

"Interesting." Mrs. Voorhees responded. "Did you all see the stage? Singing songs and just almost ANYTHING for entertainment. Even a guy spinning plates while breathing fire. He was kinda cute."

"Moooom." Jason wined, embarrassed of what his mother said.

"Yo, Ghostface!" A voice called.

"Waz uuuuup, D.J.? How's my Scream when I'm not around?" Ghostface greeted.

"Good. We're just chillin', killin'." D.J. answered.

"Alright." Ghostface did a thumbs-up. "Told you guys."

"Yep...you made friends with killer teenagers OUTSIDE Michael's house." Freddy joked.

"Yo, V.I.P.! Let's kick it!" Ghostface high-fived the male teen standing next to D.J., ignoring what Freddy said.

"'Sup, everyone? Name's D.J. Payne. Spelled P-A-Y-N-E, proNOUNCED Pain." D.J. introduced himself.

"I AM pain." Pinhead retorted.

"Yo, Krueger! Dis par-tay is OFF da HOOK." Jason cheered.

"Yep. Halloween night and I get to spend it with Scream." Freddy mumbled.

"Hey, we ALL have to. You're not alone." Michael replied.

"Hooray." Chucky commented sarcastically.

"I say that we find some games and rides before Ghostface finds out that there is alcohol served here." Jigsaw added.

"Jigsaw, you are an incredibly STUPID GENIUS." Chucky laughed.

"And YOU are an ugly Barbie reject." Jigsaw countered. "I want to play a game of "Survival Horror". Charles, if you can find a paper-bag to put over your head, then you can save us from looking at your ugly, tore-up face." He laughed.

Chucky laughed. "You are SO pathetic!" "I've heard better insults from a FORTUNE COOKIE."

"As you laugh at me, I feel nothing. I am cursed to live even AFTER being killed. The least you could do is turn DOWN the insults while I suffer my life. The only upside I ever get is killing while testing people's survival skills." Jigsaw answered.

"What're you gonna do? Grab Barbie's kitchen knife and cut your palms?"

"When people perform self-harm, they cut their WRISTS."

"Exactly, but you are both psychically AND mentally a dummy...so...you don't HAVE wrists." Chucky laughed.

"I am no longer going to speak to you. If you STILL want to bombard me with insults...someday, I WILL get you with either "survival horror" or just find the biggest insult I could ever think of and justice will be served." Jigsaw responded, walking to a snow-cone stand.

"It looks like you finally pushed him to his limit, Chucky." Tiffany commented. "I say that you should apologize."

"Eh, he'll get over it. He's just being a drama-queen." Chucky answered.

"S-So...Carrie, how about you and I..." Edward was cut off.

"Yo, Fang-freak! We have to talk in the bathroom." Scott called.

Evil Ed growled. "Sure...PAL." He followed Scott to the bathroom.

Camera cuts to inside the bathroom.

"What's your PROBLEM, Wolf-boy?" Edward growled.

"I saw the way you were looking and talking to Carrie."

"OH...you don't like HER too..."

"No...I-I saw the way that you were trying to ask her to date you."

"What about it?"

"Look...this is a first...but...I want to HELP you."

"HA! A WEREWOLF trying to help a VAMPIRE...you must think I'm STUPID."

"Well..." He cut himself off. "It's not about THAT...you seem to be...not that clingy to Regan anymore..."

"I still like her...it's just that...that..."

"Eddie's got a cruuush." Scott sang song.

"SHUT UP!"

"HA! YOU DO!"

"Wait...how are you with Regan?"

Scott whispered into Edward's ear.

"No...really? Y-You guys k-"

Krueger cautiously peeked his head inside the bathroom.

"Yeah, Freddy suspected something but...me and Regan...we DID kiss."

Freddy watched and quietly chuckled. "I knew it." He thought in his mind.

"So...what're you suggesting I do for Carrie?" Edward asked.

Scott whispered into Evil Ed's ear. "Okay,"

"Yep...just playin' it cool."

"Got'cha."

"Now...we better get back out there before the rest start coming in here,"

Freddy ran out the bathroom.

Regan didn't have black circles around her eyes at the moment. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Uh...football? Yeah, that's it. Uh...me and fang-freak over here were talking about how "Regular Show" should have a...football episode." Scott answered.

"And THAT'S how I met your mother." Ghostface said, putting his fists on his hips.

"What the freak?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Not really. I just like saying that." Ghostface answered.

"He finally found out that there was beer." Freddy Krueger corrected.

"Yep, sure did. Hey, Mikey?" Ghostface called.

"What?" Myers asked.

"Did you ever notice that your face kinda looks like Slendy?"

"Who?"

"You know...Slenderman."'

"I do NOT."

"Do too, your face is white, just like his."

A strange-looking character came. His face was pure white; no eyes, nose, mouth or ears. He was wearing a black suit and tie, black shoes, black gloves and a white shirt.

"NO...he does NOT. I should know, I AM Slenderman!" He retorted.

"Where is the freakin' 8 pages?" Ghostface asked, still drunk.

Slenderman face-palmed himself. "I'm not supposed to tell you and besides...YOU are supposed to find them in the WOODS before I find them."

"How do YOU find 'em? You don't have any eyes." Ghostface asked.

"I'm going to dance over there." Slenderman answered, annoyed at Ghostface's question as he walked to the mentioned place.

"What's wrong with Slendy? He looked like he saw a GhostFACE." Ghostface joked.

"That does it!" Freddy growled, as he ran to the stage.

"What the hell are you doing, Freddy?" Asked Michael.

Some guy had just finished singing some song very badly. We don't hear it because the guy had just finished.

Freddy's claw came through the guys stomach from back stage.

Freddy threw him off-stage. "The name's Krueger...Freddy Krueger. Since THAT crap singer is done...permanently, here's a song that I re-wrote." "Yo, disc jockey!"

"Nightmare on my street" by DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince played.

Freddy started to rap. "Now I have a story that I'd like to tell. It's about someone who you all know, but you'll still be scared as hell. I come to you at night after you crawl into bed. I'm burnt up like a barbeque and my name is Fred."

The audience started to applaud.

"Wait, there's more." Freddy "warned". "I wear the same fedora and sweater every single day and when it's hot outside, I wear it anyway. I'm waiting when you're awake and show up when you're sleeping. I'm sure you can't believe that there's a nightmare...on YOUR street!"

The rest of the nightmares, Regan and Lara Croft watched Freddy.

"It was a Saturday evening if I remember it right and we had just gotten back from killing last night. So the gang and I thought that it would be funny If we summoned up the posse and done watched MY movie. I got Mary, Ghostface got Lara. Scotty got Regan and Jason got some girl who I'd never seen in my life. That was "iight" because the lady was chill. Watchin' the audience's faces turn from normal to white was sure a trill. Somethin' about Elm street was the movie we saw. The way it started was decent you know, good and a whole lot bloody. It was about yours-truly and some bitch named Nancy. But word when it was over, I said "yo...that was fly." Before we left, we killed the theater security guy.  
And everything seemed all right when we left, but when we got back to Michael's home and everybody else was laid down to sleep...I saw the neighbor and that began the nightmare, on my street."  
I went to his house, I made it burning in his room like an oven. His bed was soaked with sweat and dude...he was stupid. He checked the clock and it stopped at 12:30, the heat had melted it because it was so damn hot and the idiot became thirsty." He wanted something cool to quench his thirst. But when he got downstairs, he noticed something was wrong...he was home alone but the tv was on. He thought nothin' of it, as he grabbed the remote. He pushed the power button and then he choked when he heard my voice coming from behind I said,"You turned off Jeopardy!, now you must die!" and now you know what goes on in the life of the killer from the thriller." Freddy finished with a laugh.

The audience laughed and applauded.

Freddy jumped off-stage and rejoined with his friends.

"That was the weirdest AND shortest version of the song I had ever heard." Michael commented. "But still...good job, Freddy."

"Thanks," Freddy replied.

"So...Carrie...do you want to...go on a double date with me, Scott and Regan tomorrow?" Evil Ed offered.

"What?!" Scott and Regan asked in unison.

"...Sure, Edward. I...I'd love too." Carrie answered. "Wanna go check out the haunted house here?"

"Okay." Edward accepted, as he followed Carrie to the mentioned place.

"So...does this mean-" Michael got cut off.

"Regan...I don't know what just happened but...you wanna go out on a double date with me, fang-freak and Carrie?" Scott asked awkwardly.

"Sure, Scott. I'd love too...is that what you and Edward were talking about?"

"NO...we were talking about-"

"Yes." Freddy answered with a chuckle.

"Freddy!"

"What? Gonna turn into a wolf? I'm already immortal so that won't do much."

"Kill-joy!"

Krueger shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Scotty liiikes Megan and Eddie liiikes Cassie." Beetlejuice sang-song.

"Regan and Carrie!" Regan corrected, annoyed at Beetlejuice.

"Ew."

"You know what I meant, don't act like a jerk."

"Just messin' with ya. Scotty-boy sure knows how to pick 'em; cute, nice and sassy." Beetlejuice chuckled.

"Wait! There's one more thing I need to do before we go," Freddy announced.

"What?" Michael asked.

Freddy saw a guy walking with NO costume and wore red sunglasses, a white t-shirt that said "Hey, I'm noobie Vic! U mad?", brown jeans, black shoes and had curly hair and a mustache.

"Hey!" Freddy called.

"You mad?" The guy asked.

Freddy shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what I thought!" The guy finished, laughing like a coyote.

Freddy stuck his claw through the side of the guy's head. "Not anymore, Vic d***!" Freddy laughed.

"Vic the d***." Ghostface giggled.

1 hour later...

The nightmares and Regan came back to Michael's house and found Shorty STILL sitting on the couch while watching T.V. with a beer.

"WAZ UUUUUUUP, SHORTY!" Ghostface greeted.

"Hey, son! Nun'."

"Any more trick-or-treaters come by?" Asked Regan.

"Yeah but...I gave them candy...ran out...started giving them soda and I had some chocolate if ya know what I mean."

"I saw EGGS and toilet paper on my house!" Michael snapped.

"What the freak? I gave them SODA. THEY should be THANKING me." Shorty responded.

Just then, the nightmares, Regan and Shorty heard a BANG from the bathroom.

They all ran upstairs and saw Slenderman with a sludge-hammer and had just broke the sink and toilet. "Take THAT, GhostJERK! That's for comparing me to Michael Myers!" He laughed.

Jason walked up to Slenderman and grabbed him by the throat, as Michael got Ghostface in a head-lock. "Good work, brotha!" Michael and Jason said in unison, high-fiving each other.

"Wait a minute! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SWEATER?!" Freddy asked, holding his other sweater that was now pink and black-striped.

"I thought of doing laundry and helping out. Bloody Mary said it was a bad idea to wash Freddy's RED sweater and Regan's WHITE t-shirt at the same time and I thought "sounds stupid to me" but I know that it's not NOW. But, whatever. No hard feelings, right, Fred?" Shorty asked.

Krueger looked pissed, as a teakettle sound effect went off.

"No, Uncle Freddy! I know that look in your eye!" Regan warned.

Freddy growled and shoved his claw into Shorty's stomach.

"OOOOOOW! What did ya do THAT for, man? Ow...please...take me to the hospital." Shorty pleaded.

"Sure. Let's get to Green-face." Regan responded.

"Wait...I have to say ONE more thing before THIS episode is over." Ghostface said, still in Michael's head-lock. He turned to the camera. "No worries...Shorty will be back in the sequel."

Lara Croft came busting through the window with Mrs. Voorhees.

Everybody turned to the camera.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" They all said in unison.

Well, there's the new chapter. Sorry I'm LATE with this and it was short...I just got inspired for the last part. Happy Halloween from JDFlame20222, The nightmares, Regan, Lara Croft and Shorty.

"Dead man's party" by Oingo Boingo plays as the credits roll.

End Credits:

Created by: JDFlame20222

Inspired by: Horror movies. lol.

Special thanks to my friend Dre and reviewer Guest

Cast List intended:

Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger

YouTube user cryptkaper as Jason Voorhees

Dave Sheridan and Dave Coulier as Ghostface/Scream (Dave Coulier as Doofy's real voice.)

YouTube user joshiiwuh as Leatherface

Jared M. Gordon as Michael Myers

Dog barking and howling sound effects as Max the Rottweiler

Brad Dourif as Charles "Chucky" Ray

Billy Boyd as Glen Ray

Ariel Winter as Regan MacNeil

Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany "Tiff" Ray

Jessica DiCicco as Glenda Ray

Courtenay Taylor as Bloody Mary

Truck honking and tire screeching sound effects as Happy Toyz Co. "Green face" the Green Goblin truck

Reed Alexander as Edward "Evil Ed" Thompson

Tim Curry as Pennywise the dancing clown/It

Dane Boedigheimer as Jigsaw/Billy the puppet

Keeley Hawes as Lara Croft

A.J. Locascio as Scott Howard

Doug Bradley as Pinhead

Marlon Wayans as Shorty Meeks

Johnny Depp as Jack the Ripper

Betsy Palmer as Pamela Sue Voorhees (Michael and Jason's mother)

Chloë Grace Moretz as Carrie White

YouTube user BOBJENZ as Slenderman

Songs:

"I found a way" by Drake Bell

"Nightmare on my street" by D.J. Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince

"Dead man's party" by Oingo Boingo

I don't own any of the songs.

A note to the con-criters, Eliminator or whoever ELSE that wants to point out the I used an idea through a request review, I didn't ASK for ideas so, you can't PIN the "interactive rule" crap on me. LOL XD  
_


End file.
